Blood Desires
by Kaylean
Summary: Serenity, regains what she's lost, finds a childhood friend who is a vampire , has a ghost that loves her, and now someone close to her dies. Wow, and you thought life was rough. How will she get out of this mess? Just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The First Drop

Blood Desires

It was quiet except for the sound of racing feet running. The pace only quickening. The girl panted and coughed for the chilled weather was beginning to get to her. The dying leaves swayed left and right with the changing breeze, as if nature couldn't make up her mind. The wind tossed her usually silky black hair every which way, making it hard for her to see. She ran harder and faster. Soon she arrived at an old 18th century home. Of course the paint was chipping and it seemed to moan within the breeze. The girl swiftly turned to face her follower but no one was there. She clinched her hand over her heart as if trying to calm it. She was only 15 but she had already claimed a mature body. The only trait she lacked was of height but that problem was closing to it's end. Her darkened green eyes seemed to be entranced by the empty space in front of her. Her long hair that fell to the small of her back, settled against her skin. She quickly moved toward the home and entered through the creaking doorway without hesitation and slammed the door closed. She breathed heavily and locked the door with a swift click. Then collapsed in front of it. She hugged herself, trying to get warm. The wool red sweater seemed to be useless against the chill that lingered over her. Her jeans, torn from tripping while she ran. She sat there quietly until she heard a voice.

"Serenity?" a boy called. She looked up and saw a familiar, transparent, face. Serenity, still trying to calm herself, was happy to look upon something other than that empty space that seemed to taunt her. "Hello, Winston," she replied to the floating abnormality in front of her. He appeared to be a little bit older than her. Strangely he had been the same age for as long as she had known him. His brown hair was of a dull shade and his eyes a light hazel. His hair was cut short though. He had always told her that he never liked long hair.

"Why, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Winston laughed at his own joke but as for Serenity, she remained silent. "What you don't like it?" he asked.

"It's not that. It's just I felt like someone was following me," she said breathing a little bit more steadily than before. Winston looked out the window closest to the door and just smiled.

"Sorry but no one is out there," he said to her as he looked out the window.

"That's what scares me," she said. For the longest time Serenity had been frightened of ghosts. When Winston revealed himself to her, she screamed so loud she could 'wake the dead' was how Winston put it. The joke had calmed her down but her grandmother had rushed inside.

"But if it were a ghost I would have sensed it by now. You know that," Winston said trying to cheer her up but it only made her more upset.

"That's only worse. Because then I have no clue…what followed me," her heart was racing again.

"Maybe it was your imagination," Winston tried to make up an excuse and it seemed to calm her down. Her grandma walked out to see Winston standing next to the scared Serenity.

"What happened? Did Winston try to scare you again?" she said in an angry hiss at Winston.

"Why do you always blame me old woman?!" he glared at her but she quickly ignored it. Brushing him aside like he wasn't even there.

"Nene, it wasn't Winston," Serenity explained. Winston gave her a look of question that he often gave her.

"Why do you still use that ridiculous nickname?" he asked clearly hating the name. She laughed.

"Leave me and my nicknames alone or I shall call you Winny again," Winston quickly shut his mouth. As soon as her grandma had taken her into the other room Winston looked out the same window to see a dark figure standing there looking at the house then walking away. Winston glared at the man.

"Leave her alone. I won't let you take her from me," he said to the figure as it disappeared from his sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling her grandmother why she had been freaking out. She walked up to her room and sat in silence, gazing out her glass balcony doors. Today was the beginning of her fall break and still not a flake of snow had drifted upon this small town of Yit Neres. She was given the name Serenity because it was Yit Neres spelled backwards. She had been born in that town but they quickly moved and when her parents died she moved back with her grandmother. She was on her fathers side but they both had entrusted her with Serenity's raising. However Serenity could no longer remember her parents or their deaths. She was never to be told either. Serenity reached up and pulled a locket which was hidden by her sweater. The only object that had something of her parents. A circular locket that held a picture of her and her parents but it also held another picture. It was of a friend of hers. She only knew that. A boy with shaggy black hair and he was making a funny face in the picture. Sticking his tongue out closing his eyes. She remembered she didn't like that they were closed. She sighed and shut the locket placing it back within her sweater and laying on her bed to fall deeply into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Little Serenity is playing on a swing set and falls off. A little boy runs up to her. The same little boy in the picture in the locket. His eyes were a deep stormy blue as he gazed over her to see if she had any injuries._

_ "Are you alright?" he asked helping her up. _

_ "Yes I'm fine. It's just a scrap. But I think it needs cleaned," she said looking down at a mixture of dirt and blood that lingered on her knee._

_ "Your right. How far away is your home maybe I can get you there?" he said happily._

_ "My aunt is supposed to be watching me. But she just left me here and said that I'd have to stay here until she got back," Serenity said clearly not happy with the woman._

_ "That's not a very responsible aunt. Well maybe you can come over to my house and we'll fix you up there?" The little boy smiled. "But only if you want to. I know your parents don't want you around strangers," the boy said in a manner that it could have been in no way possible insulting._

_ "How did you know that," Serenity couldn't help but ask._

_ "Well since your parents seem to know a lot more then your aunt then I think they would love you enough to say stay away from strangers," he said very knowledgeably. She looked at him with amazement for a moment then resumed her face._

_ "Well then you know I have to decline," she said softly._

_ "You seem a lot more mature then any other kid here," he said with a laugh. The girl nodded._

_ "Your not the only one who says that about me. My parents just don't understand it," she said with a sigh but a hint of laughter._

_ "Well then I'll bring the bandage stuff to you. Just stay right there," he said then he was off in a dash he went over to the mansion across the road and ran inside. _

_ "Wow...he lives in a mansion," Serenity muttered to herself. Soon he was running back with a bag full of stuff. He had cleaned her scrap with a cleansing wipe and then dried it with a small white towel and put a bandage on it._

_ "There all better," he smiled and she smiled back. He placed the towel in the bag and threw away the cleansing wipe. _

_ "Are you sure your parents won't mind me ruining your towel. I mean it was so nice," she said nervously._

_ "They don't mind. They probably won't even notice," he said with a smile. _

_ "Well, my name is Serenity. What's yours?" she said feeling weird since they had not properly introduced themselves._

_ "Well I'm-"_

BE BEEP BE BEEP! The alarm was going off and she was woke with a jolt. Slamming her fist upon the poor clock, she sat up. She looked out through the doors again. The snow drifted like a bundle of feathers that were floating down from the heavens. She took a deep breath.

Authors Note: Please review. If you don't like please tell me. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

Chapter 2

A dark figure runs his fingers through his luscious jet black hair. Taking off the black jacket that covers the cotton black t-shirt and jeans, he throws it upon the chair at the small dining table in a dark and cold kitchen. His masculine chest was enchanting.  
"So she knew I was there…but she seemed so frightened. Ah man, you're a coward!" he said as he entered the large living room. The massive fireplace roared from the middle of the room. The fire screen surrounded the massive flames keeping the fire in the fireplace. A man in a black and white tuxedo. He had a middle aged face and was obviously not of the masculine type. His dark chocolate brown hair was streaked with white on both sides of his head and a receding hair line. Presumably the butler.  
"Master Damian, what is it that makes this girl special to you. I mean after all these years. Plus we know that the shock of her parents death had made her forget you completely," he said with obvious concern. Damian gave the butler a deadly glare.  
"If I'd had my way you wouldn't even be here!" he said in a boyish pout. Edward laughed at the young masters attempt to insult him.  
"You know they only sent me with you to pester you about this, Master Damian. I would be a disappointment to your parents if I did anything other than what I promised," Edward replied cautiously. Obviously ready to move out of the way of Damian's wrath.  
"Damn them…" he mumbled to himself. Edward laughed at the insult. "Master Damian, you and I have known each other for a long while. And I know you mean that all too much," Edward again laughed but this time Damian chuckled with him. "I think you know me all too much, Edward," Damian said as he sits himself inside a lazy boy chair and laid himself back within it. The bit of mockery made Edward roll his eyes but walked away as he left Damian in his chair, staring into the massive flames. The blue in his eyes seemed to dance with the flames. "Edward…you have no idea what that girl meant to me. Even though she knew who I was she looked past that fact and still looked at me the same way. The fact that I'm not like her. The fact that I'm a vampire," he said softly to more of himself then to Edward. When Edward returned Damian looked at him in a different manner then before. A more tamed person. "It's amazing how she can change you without even being here. The mere thought of her changes your entire mood, Master Damian. She is indeed quite amazing. I can't see why your parents never liked her," Edward smiled. The comment about his parents made Damian groan. "Well isn't it true that they simply hate, Lady Serenity," Edward chuckled. Damian smiled one of the warmest smiles that Edward has ever seen to grace Damian's face. "Master Damian…why, I haven't seen you smile like that in years," Edward said in amazement. "It's just you said 'Lady Serenity'. You really were fond of her weren't you Edward?" Damian said softly to him. Edward smiled at him. "It may not be my place to say but yes, I was fond of Lady Serenity. And I was so happy that you had finally found a friend that was as interested in those crazy stunts as you were," Edward chuckled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
"Young Master Damian, what are you doing?!" Edward called with fright as the young master strolled through the living room with a pack full of bottle rockets and roller-blades.__  
"I'm just going roller-blazing," he said to Edward with a mischievous grin. "Wanna try with us, Edward?" he said with a seemingly innocent look on his face. Edward made an exhausted sigh at the young boy's attempt.__  
"Your only 10 and your already trying to kill yourself," then Edward realized something. "Us?" he reiterated. __  
"Yeah! I met this really interesting girl the other day! Me and her are gonna race! That's __why I needed that first aid," Damian said with a smile. Edward laughed.__  
"Well that isn't very descriptive. I swear you need a first aid kit daily," Edward said with a smirk and Damian stuck out his tongue as a response, for he was out of witty comebacks. Edward was indeed happy to see he had found a friend but he also worried because that was just another child to worry for. But before he could say more the young master was pulling him out toward the door. As they exited the house or rather, the mansion, Edward laid his eyes upon another child. __  
"Damian, who's that?" the young but delicate Edward was indeed amazed. __  
"Oh him. He's just Edward. Edward, this is Serenity," introducing the two. Doing as instructed when he applied for the job, he bowed to her.__  
"Pleased to meet you, Lady Serenity," he said elegantly. __  
"What are you doing?" she asked clearly about to laugh.__  
"That's what he has to do when he meets someone," Damian explains. __  
"Well, not to me," she said sternly. "I'm not royal you know. I'm just another person. We can be friends," she said nobly.  
__"As you wish, Lady Serenity," but instead of bowing he smiled. She smiled in return. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Edward said with clear curiosity.  
__"I'm 8 going on 9 next week," she said with pride. She smiled at him. They all had a laugh before the race had began and Damian ended up on the flat of his back giving him a good gash on the back of his head. __  
"Young Master Damian?" Edward said as he walked up to the boy.__  
"Ow! That was a mistake," he mumbled holding his head. Serenity was also quick to his side and noticed that the wound was healing already. __  
"What aren't you telling me?" she said immediately. Both looked at her with astonishment. She just glared in return. "I'll say it again. What aren't you telling me?" she said with childish fury. __  
"Well, uh, um, you see," Edward said trying to think of something but only making it worse. Damian then raised a hand to silence Edward. __  
"I'm a vampire. You happy now?" he said with an obvious hurt in his eyes. He quickly looked down to try and hide it. __  
"Okay" she said not really fazed.  
__"I'm not kidding!" Damian said with his childish anger rising within him but then he looked up to see her, not angry, not annoyed, and not laughing. She smiled at him.__  
"Neither am I, Damian. You think a simple thing of who or what we are makes a difference to me. I'm a freak at my school because I'm __open__ minded. So don't think for one second that I wouldn't accept you for being a vampire," she said with a warm and very serious face for a child.  
__"But everyone else just runs away," Damian said to himself aloud. __  
"Well not everyone can be like everyone else now can they?" she said with a smile. __  
"Just how are you so mature?" Edward's words slid off his tongue before he could catch them with his teeth.__  
"Well, I am taking schooling with my parents," Serenity said with pride.  
__"Maybe you can teach Damian some of those manners of yours," Edward said with a smile. Damian glared at him but before he could say anything Serenity had taken up his hand __into hers. He looked over and she was glowing with happiness he was silenced by.  
__"It would be my pleasure!" she said excitedly.__  
------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
"It's amazing that just a week later…" Edward said quietly to himself.  
"her parents were killed," Damian finished his sentence and his smile faded away. They both stood in silence. Edward ended the silence.  
"I actually wanted to come with you to see her again. And to see you smile like you did before. Like that one you just had until now. She brought out a part in you that I had never seen. And I knew you had fallen in love with her that day when you hit your head," Edward said. The word love surprised Damian for a moment.  
"Edward, it was just a crush. I assure you," he said trying to shy away from the subject.  
"Oh really? Then why are we here?" Edward said with a smirk.  
"To see an old friend," Damian responded trying to hide his face.  
"Master Damian, why are you so red?" Edward chuckled as Damian's face turned a deep crimson. "I'll go get you some coffee," Edward said with a mischievous smirk of his own.  
"I'm not blushing I'm just…too close to the fire!" Damian said in his own defense in which Edward had no interest in as he kept walking.  
"I believe you, Master Damian. Whatever you say," Edward said in a clearly sarcastic tone.  
Damian just sunk deep into his chair. Then when he was sure Edward wouldn't peek in on him he reached within his shirt and pulled out an oval shaped locket with a rose design on it. He rubbed his thumb over the top then opened it. Inside was a picture of an elegant couple that was his parents in which he was forced to put in. Then on the right side of the locket was a picture of Serenity, sticking out her tongue at the camera. "The day before I lost you…" he said silently to himself.

Author's Note: I know. But it gets funny later on. Please review


	3. Chapter 3: Mournful Remembrance

Serenity walked down the stairs of the rickety old home. Her dreams constantly interrupted by that annoying beeping. Winston was in the kitchen with her grandmother. She sighed at another failed attempt to get his name. Serenity had often dreamed of the same boy. She had not told a soul, dead or alive, of her dreams. She knew that they could never understand them. She looked into the kitchen to see that the two were too involved in their fight to notice she had woken. She smiled but then felt a sudden flow of regret swim rapidly through her. For what she didn't know. She walked to the door and felt the intensity of the emotion rise. Guilt about running. She opened the door and walked outside and closed it quietly. She didn't understand the sudden want to go back. The uncontrollable curiosity that drove her to the place she ran from. She kept walking even though her thoughts kept pushing her toward home, her feet walked in the opposite direction.

When she had reached the cemetery she felt a sudden chill. She hadn't been here since she was a young child. She opened the iron gate that had kept her at bay for so many years. Her steps becoming hesitant. "Maybe I shouldn't…" she said aloud but then a sudden streak of courage had forced itself to the surface. As if an old self returning to it's rightful place. She looked around the rather large cemetery for two certain stones and when they were found she felt tears of joy and overwhelming sadness rolling down her cheek. "Mom…Dad…" she said as she fell to her feet at their tombstones. She hadn't been to their grave since she was nine. She remembered that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The clouds closed in as it had been predicted. Serenity stood crying silently. Very unlike for a nine year old but she had been crying so hard for the past few days that she was amazed that she could actually cry. Soon the rain began to fall. The service had begun and everyone was there. She knew no one there. Or did she. She couldn't remember. No one was important anymore. Her life was as empty as a shell and her body hollow. _

_After the ceremony a boy approached her. "Serenity?" he said with the softest voice. An older man in a tuxedo stood over him with an umbrella. She looked at them in question. Her face unable to show emotion. The boy ran up to her and hugged her. She didn't seem to understand why._

_"Who are you?" she asked him and he quickly let go and looked at her straight in the face and the rain was pouring upon them. She looked at him with an empty expression on her face.  
"Serenity!" her grandmother called and she left him standing there in the rain. She left him so heartlessly in the rain.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Serenity covered her mouth at the shock at what she had done. To the boy who had shown her kindness. Or was it all just a forgotten dream she just remembered. She couldn't tell anymore. Again, confused and frustrated, she cried. A light sheet of snow had made itself a home on her shoulders. She just sat there. Crying and staring at their names carved in an elegantly into the beautiful marble. "What would you do? What would you do?!" she yelled at the stones as if they were the real parents she had loved so dearly and forgotten so quickly. She heard steps behind her. She quickly stood to see a middle aged man staring at her. She quickly stood and bowed her head as if to say sorry.  
"I'm sorry miss I didn't mean to startle you," he said after coming out of a slight trance.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said softly to him but more to herself.

"Did you know them?" he said softly.

"Yes, I did…" she spoke with a gentle words as if to ease the sting.  
"Ah, well I used to know someone close to them. She was such a sweet girl. Full of energy and grace. She was unlike any girl I'd ever seen. She's most likely your age now," he said as if telling a story underneath the story he was telling her.  
"Really?" Serenity said. She was not dumb. She knew who the man was. He was the same man that was with that boy. But who he was, was still a mystery to her.

"Oh yes. She was an intelligent little thing. Her and my young master were the closest of friends. They would play almost daily. I haven't seen him smile such a smile in years," he said it like it was a lost dream but it was a fond thought.  
"Why do you say years? Has he not smiled in years? Surely he has smiled a few times," she said trying to wring him of all the information she could get.

"I hadn't seen him smile truly till just recently miss. And it's only because I mentioned her name in a polite tone. You see, his parents do not like the girl. And they are my true masters so I mustn't do anything to anger them. Which means I couldn't speak well of her name," he explained.  
"I understand. Who was this young girl? Was your young master in love with her?" she asked these questions truthfully. Even though she had her guesses she didn't know for sure.  
"I believe you already know the answer to your first question and as for your second, that's just something that you'd just have to ask him yourself if you ever see him," he said softly and began to walk away.

"What do you mean?" she said turning swiftly.

"You didn't ask me what I was or who my master was. And judging by all the questions you are naturally curious. So why wouldn't you ask the important questions?" he said happily. Then he smirked. "You haven't lost all of your memory did you?"  
"I have these reoccurring dreams of a boy. His hair is as black as a moonless night and his eyes are a dark sea blue," she blurted it out before she could do anything to stop herself.  
"Well then that is my master's son, as you are probably quite sure of now. The crazy boy let his hair grow out. You should see it it's almost as long as yours," the man laughed slightly and left. She was amazed at how he changed the subject without really changing it.  
"Who is he?" she said aloud but she got no reply. From her guess he was already gone. The snows bitterness had finally caught up with her and she was now a walking, talking popsicle. She looked at her parents grave again. "Thank you…so much," she said as she left and walked toward home. Her mind filled with all new ideas. No doubt she was in for an ear full when she got home but now she had something to go by. Her dreams weren't just dreams but real events that had happened. She was actually really excited. Maybe she could remember something from her past after all!

When Serenity arrived home she was not prepared for what was waiting for her. She opened the door and there was no ghost and no grandmother waiting to lecture her. No it was far worse. "WELCOME HOME, PUMPKIN!" the loud, high pitched, annoying voice that could kill any bit of happiness she had, had.

"Aunt Clare!" she said in a fake happy tone. "What are you doing here?" she said less fake and more toward her real feelings.

"Is it so wrong to visit my only niece?!" she said shocked. Although Serenity didn't really believe it.  
"You haven't before," her grandma mumbled to herself.

"Where's Winston?" Serenity asked. Her grandma points to the black cat on the floor.  
"I don't see why you like that damn cat," her grandma grumbled and the cat hissed. Serenity couldn't help the laugh.

"Well Aunt Clare, what_did _you come for?" Serenity asked again.  
At first her aunt was quiet but then she looked her straight in the eye. "I want to take you home. You have lived in this home too long and I believe that this old home should be demolished before it hurts both you and your grandmother," she said it so sudden none of them seemed to catch it.

Her aunt was about to repeat herself when they both shouted at once. Even Winston made a fuss. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEMOLISH! I WOULD NEVER TEAR DOWN THIS OLD PLACE! IT'S NOT DANGEROUS!" her grandma shouted.  
"YEAH NO KIDDING!" Serenity followed.

"MEOW!" Winston then hissed. Her aunt ducked as if she were under fire.

"Okay, okay! I get it! No demolishing. No demolishing!" and then Serenity, Nene, and Winston all sighed.  
"I'm sorry Aunt Clare. I'm not going to move in with you," Serenity said with a smile.

"Why not?!" her aunt seemed like a whining child.

Serenity was surprised she was asked. "Because Nene needs someone around to keep an eye on her if not me then it's the old folks home," she said and dodged all the objects being hurled at her.  
"I'm not that old you brat!" her grandmother yelled. Serenity simply laughed at her.

"Fine but I'm going to be in town for a few days. If you happen to change your mind," she said. Serenity had to hand it to her. She was a hell of a stubborn woman.


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter Blood

Edward had opened the door that let in a slight draft and even though Damian was in the other room he could still feel the chilly air. When Edward had entered the room he had a mischievous grin on his face. Damian looked at him curiously.

"What's with the face?" Damian couldn't resist the question.

"What face, Master Damian?" Edward said still smirking. He removed his scarf and placed it neatly on the coat rack. Damian quickly jumped up at a smell he was sure he knew.  
"YOU SMELL LIKE HER!" Damian said in amazement.  
"Like who, Master Damian?" Edward was enjoying this.

Damian's fury was beginning to grow but he realized that Edward would only like that more. "Please, Edward. Did you talk to her? What did she say?" Edward was still quite joyous but he gave into Damian's pleading.

"She told me she dreamed of a boy with 'hair as black as a moonless night and his eyes are a dark sea blue'. Now who do you suppose that could have been?" Edward's words seemed to strike Damian speechless. A very rare occasion indeed.

Damian just hadn't thought she would remember him though. It was true he had wanted her to remember but it was a lost hope for him. "She…remembers me?" was all he could get out.

Edward realized that he was in some state of shock and it only made it that much funnier. Then he remembered and he was quite serious. "She just remembers your face. Not your name. She most likely wouldn't recognize you anyway. I told her that you let your hair grow. I just hope that's enough of a hint to strike some stings," Edward words were serious and deeply thought through.

"I wonder what she'd say if she remembered?" Damian said as if infatuated but quickly regained his composure.  
--

_Edward, Damian, and Serenity were all sitting underneath a tree after a few hours of playing Ultimate Football and it involved every ball ever created. They panted and wheezed but soon just began laughing. Edward then brought out the picnic basket and laid it out in front of the two. Damian explained to her what everything was and she patiently waited for him to finish and then dug in. "Young Master Damian, you know your mother wishes you would cut your hair," Edward began but was soon with Serenity laughing so hard she began choking on her sandwich. _

_"What's so funny?" Damian said partly insulted and partly concerned. Serenity swallowed her food and looked at him with amazement.  
She took a deep breath and said, "Because you're not the type that should cut his hair. Honestly I think you'd look, I don't know, cuter with longer hair," she said hiding her blush by l taking another bit of her sandwich.  
Edward looked the boy over once and nodded. "I think she's right, Young Master Damian. You do look to have the face for it," Edward had agreed.  
"Sweet" she said with a half a sandwich dangling from her mouth as she gathered other snacks onto her paper plate. _

_Damian looked as if in deep thought. He had never gone against his mother in the matter of his hair. Although he could care less about his hair and that's the exact reason he let her have that little bit of power over him. His father also trying to take some power over who cut it. So if he listened to Serenity he would take away his parents remaining power over him. He smirked evilly at this. _

_"Oh no. I know that look. Young Master Damian, your not going to go against your parents on this as well are you?!" Edward said terrified. _

_Damian smiled at Edward as if to assure that his assumption had been correct but then looked at Serenity. "Well, if Serenity thinks it would look better then I'll go with her opinion. And that settles that," Damian said with the utmost certainty. _

_Serenity looked at him as if a mad man. "You'd actually listen to me over your parents?" she said shocked._

_Damian just smirked at her. "Well yeah. I go against them on everything else. The only thing they control about me now is my hair and to be honest I'd rather let it grow," he said nonchalantly then popped a grape in his mouth. _

_She couldn't help the admiration that swept over her. "Um, Damian?" she said shyly. "Tomorrow is my birthday…" she said quietly. _

_Damian laughed at her slightly. "Yeah?" he asked._

_She bundled up the bottom of her shirt into her fist to fight the nervousness that flowed over her. "Well I was wondering…could you…possibly….I don't know… come to my house tomorrow to meet my parents?" she said the red of her cheeks seem to engulf her face.  
"No problem!" he said happily without hesitation. _

_She seemed to glow so bright. The look she gave him made his breathe shorten slightly. Edward noticed right away and smirked. Then she reached for her book bag and scrimmaged though the bag and yanked out a box and handed it to him. _

_She smiled at him with innocence. "I know it's a bit girly but It's the only thing I thought would fit the occasion," she said as he took the box and opened it. "You can hide it underneath you shirt," she said happily. _

_He looked at in question as he pulled the oval shaped locket from it's box but then began to laugh. She looked semi disappointed and embarrassed. Damian changed his laughter to a chuckle. "I like it but…" then he started laughing again but he quickly stopped and went to the bag he had taken with them and pulled out a box as well. "Here. I was going to wait till your birthday but you'll hate me for laughing if I don't," he said wiping away the water from his eyes. _

_She opened the small box and burst up laughing as well. She pulled out another oval shaped locket dangling from it's chain. Edward chuckled. "Young Master Damian, picked it out himself," then mumbled to himself. "With a little help and an hour of shopping," just loud enough for her to hear it. _

_Damian glared at Edward and almost lunged at him but he was interrupted. He was caught within Serenity's arms. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you!" she squealed._

_Damian felt a strange warmth. A warmth unlike anything he had ever felt. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "Y-your welcome," he said stunned. Then she let him go and the parted. Edward leaned over. _

_"Wow, she must really like you," he whispered and Damian got extremely red. _

_Damian glared at Edward. "I'll kill you when we get back," he whispered roughly back. _

_Serenity looked at hers then looked at his. "Oh there's a difference! The one I got you has a rose on it," she said happily. Then opened hers. "No pictures? Well I guess we better change that!" she said digging through her book bag again and yanked out a camera. _

_Damian looked in his as well. "I guess so," and stood up. _

_She laughed nervously because she hadn't put a picture in there before. Then her eyes brightened with an idea. As if a light bulb had clicked on in her head. "Lets make funny pictures!" she said in a playful tone._

_Damian laughed and she took his picture. "Why do you make me do these things?" he said with a small chuckle. _

_She then made a small pout. "Awww…you closed your eyes…" she said in a whiney tone. Hiding the small bit of anger she had. _

--

Edward smiled at Damian lost in his memories but then Damian gave a heavy sigh. "What is it, Master Damian?" he said worriedly.

Damian closed his eyes. "A day after I got that locket she…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He walked over to the wall and hit it with his fist. His fist, of course, went through the wall. The blood trickled down his hand from the already healed cuts. "I'm going to bed," Damian said as he walked away from the hole.  
Edward realized how upset this made him. Normally Damian can control his temper but she was a different story. A year ago he had reacted ten times worse then normal.

--

_It was a dark evening as the Damian and his parents sat in the living room. Damian had turned 16 just the evening before and Edward was the only one he celebrated with. It was fine with him though because he's parents would have just ruined it for him.  
"Damian, you are sixteen now. Forget that human wretch and find someone else," his father spoke and broke the silence. Damian looked up at him with deadly intent burning in his eyes as if a storm of fury and rage were contained within him.  
"Do NOT speak that way about her!" Damian said as if a deadly warning._

_"The wench broke your heart and left you alone! She had done nothing but wrong by you, Son!" his father spoke brave words. Soon to be silenced. _

_Damian took his own father by the throat and threw him down. "Speak ill of her again and next time I will rip your throat out!" he said as he stomped away. Edward was amazed at how angry his young master could be. The care inside of him had died the day she asked him who he was. Edward had asked many times, why did he care so much? Why couldn't he just let her go? But he would always give the same answer. That he didn't know why._

--

Edward sighed as he stood there alone. He locked the doors and walked back to his own room next to Damian's. He could hear him yell at himself. "Poor, Damian. Always blaming himself for what happened," Edward then closed the door to his room and got dressed in his pajamas and walked over to his bed side. There, in a glass picture frame, was the picture that was taken of all three of them. Damian and Serenity have their arms slung over each other's shoulder and holding their lockets out and Edward is standing behind them smiling. "Lady Serenity. Please don't remember," Edward said to himself and laid down and shut off the light.

In Damian's room he is looking at the flame of a candle, which is the only light left in the room. (He's old fashioned) "Serenity…" he whispered quietly to the wind. "remember me tonight…" and then the candle burns out.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Memorys Call!

Serenity waved goodbye to her aunt and shut the door. Then looked to her grandmother, who was glaring at her. Winston, being a ghost again, was also glaring. Serenity gave a nervous laugh as both of them looked like that were about to explode.

"WHERE WERE YOU YOUNG LADY?!" her grandmother shouted. Serenity winced as if the words were small needles pinching her skin.

Winston crossed his arms across his chest and she had to admit he looked very manly doing so. "And exactly why couldn't you tell us?!" he said with the hardest glare he had ever given her.

Serenity laughed nervously again and put her hands up as if she were on Cops. "It's okay guys I just…" then she remembered the old man in the cemetery. He looked so familiar and she felt like she could trust him. "…went to the cemetery," she finished her sentence and there was silence.

Neither of them could believe she would go there. She hadn't gone there for 6 years. So it was a little hard to think she would even comprehend it. "Serenity," her grandmother called to her in a soft voice.  
Serenity looked up at her and smiled. "I think I want to go to bed," she said and walked past both of them and went upstairs but then she turned around. "Winston, don't come in," she said warningly. And he crossed his arms again, this time a he was a little disappoint. She walked into her room and locked it. Winston started towards her room but then looked at her grandmother. She shook her head no and he backed away.  
----------------------------------------------

Serenity lay there on her bed, deep in thought. "Long hair?" she said to herself. As if it hit a memory deep inside her and it was at the tip of her mind. "Long hair, long hair, long hair," reiterating the words as if it would come to her if she repeated it. No such luck. She looked up at the blinking numbers of her alarm clock and pulled it from her headboard. She switched it of with a swift click. "I won't miss it this time," she said to herself. After laying still for a few minutes she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------

_Serenity dreams the same dream from before all the way up to the part where she asks him his name._

_"Are you sure your parents won't mind me ruining your towel. I mean it was so nice," she said nervously._

_"They don't mind. They probably won't even notice," he said with a smile. _

_"Well, my name is Serenity. What's yours?" she said feeling weird since they had not properly introduced themselves._

_"Well I'm Damian" he said with a smile. _

_Serenity smiled back. "Hey you want to do something fun?"  
"I refuse to play house," he said like he knew what she was going to say. _

_She looked at him strangely. "So do I. But I was thinking Ultimate Football…weirdo…" she said then laughed. _

_He was in a bit of shock but then smiled and laughed._

_----------------------------------------_

Serenity woke up in a cold sweat. Then taking a deep breath and smile a huge grin. It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming for joy. "Damian, huh?" but then she looked out the window to see the sun beaming in. "How long…did I sleep?" she said almost in horror. She looked at her still locked door. "Oh great! I'm late!" she said as she rushed to get dressed. She ran down the stairs and to the kitchen where a smirking ghost sat at the doorway.

"Morning sleeping beauty, have a good nights rest?" he said with an evil look in his eye.

"Winston?! Why did you let me sleep in?!" she yelled as she grabbed a peace of cold toast off the counter.

Winston glared at her. "You told me not to come in," he said angrily.

She glared back. "That doesn't mean make me late to work!" she said as she rushed out the door.

He watched until he knew she was out of ear shot. "Man she's cute when she's angry," he said ruffling his hair.

----------------------------------------

_(Before Aunt Clare Left)_

_Serenity's aunt looked her up and down. "Hey how about you come work for me at one of my restaurants?" she offered out of the blue. _

_Serenity gave her a questioning look but then smiled. "I guess we could use the extra cash.," she said aloud._

_Her aunt needed to hear no more. "Okay then! You start tomorrow 10:30 sharp!" she said as she walked out the door. _

-------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity rushed through town. Swaying this way and that, getting out of peoples way and getting to her destination faster. She was giddy with the thought of remembering his name. She felt accomplished at something. One step closer to him. One step closer to Damian! She soon realized she had arrived at her aunt's restaurant. The sign above read, _Clare's_. She entered the restaurant with confidence that was soon shattered. All the other women in the restaurant were all dressed in frilly skirts and revealing tops with poof sleeves.

Soon her aunt grabbed her from the door. "Hey, girly. Get on your costume and we'll put you to work," she said happily.

Serenity looked at her as if she were a loon. "Are you kidding me? Can I wash the dishes?" she said desperately.

Her aunt then looked at her then looked at the waitresses. "Oh no. Not that costume," her aunt said with a laugh. "I know you a little bit better then that," she said with a smile. "You're going to be a chef assistant. I wouldn't dream of putting you in one of those. You'd probably tear it to shreds," she said referring to the waitress outfit.

"Most likely," she admitted. Her and skirts didn't go so well.

Her aunt guided her to the back and showed her to the locker she would be using. "Here is where you'll be stationed and your work schedule is already in there," she instructed.  
Serenity did a salute. "Yes Maim," he aunt chuckled and left her be.

--------------------

Serenity's day had gone pretty slow. She didn't understand why anyone would apply to be someone's fetcher. She almost felt like a dog.

Her aunt came in almost steaming with fury. "The cook say's you've been sitting down on the job?!" she said infuriated.

Serenity immediately stood up and put up a defense. "He said I could have a brake since I hadn't sat down since I got here!" she yelled back.

The twig of a women standing in front of her was trying to look as frightening as possible. "Just because you're my niece doesn't mean you can slack off! If you want the money then you got to earn it, Young Lady!" she said as if threatening her.

Serenity was absolutely amazed she was being accused of being lazy. "Excuse me if your workers are lying scum! I can't believe you would think that of me!" as soon as she had said it she stormed out. She would never get her aunts respect. She never even wanted it! Serenity stormed out of the restaurant and left the costume at the door. (FYI: The costume was an apron and a hairnet)

She walked down the street of Yit Neres and was so furious she walk straight into someone. She about fell on her ass but she was caught by her arm by the person she ran into. She let out a sigh of relief that they did. "Thank you…" just then she looked up to see a breath taking handsome guy. He had long jet black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, a muscular body, and wore jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Even all this was nice to look at, it was his dark sea blue eyes that caught her attention and he looked just as entranced as she was.

He seemed to remember something and quickly let go of her arm. "Your welcome," he said in the loneliest voice she had ever heard.

He began walking away when she swiftly turned around. Barely able to speak she whispered, "Damian?" The words seem to freeze him. He turned around and looked at her in amazement. "That's your name isn't it?" she said still trying to breath.

He was hesitant to answer but he eventually got it out. "Y-yes but…" he said still in a state of shock.

As if in a wave, her memories flooded themselves back into her mind. All her of her past and all of herself were back to their original places. She was no longer the empty void she had felt for 6 years. 6 whole years she had gone without him and now that she had, she didn't want to go any longer. As if alienated from her own body. Her feet ran her towards him and she embraced him with a warm greeting hug. "DAMIAN!" she nearly screamed for joy at the thought of him.

Damian didn't know what to do. He was so stunned by her remembering he just couldn't even fathom that she would remember just by seeing him again. He felt his arms reach around her, almost unknowingly. He felt a warm wetness through his jacket. When he looked down she was smiling but also crying. He felt a grin crease his lips. He held her tighter and closer then before. "Serenity," he said as she gasped him tighter and laughed.

She wanted to never let go. Her previous anger from the fight she had come from, left her completely and all that was there was an overwhelming joy that she was back with him. A sensation that ran all the way through her warmed her very soul. "I'm sorry I didn't remember! I'm so sorry!" she said as the smile faded from her face and only the tears remained.  
He placed a hand on her head and smiled. "Don't cry, silly girl," he said softly. He held her so lovingly and passionately that it would make any women near jealous. "I'm just glad you _did_ remember. Nothing else matters," he said exactly how he felt. Nothing else mattered to him now that he was remembered by her. One girl. A human girl. How was it that she had such a control over him? He didn't know and at the moment, he could care less.

When her tears resided she still stood there so close to him. She felt like she should move away but her body didn't let her. As if it was attached to the body it had been in contact with. She had never felt like this before. Then she remembered something. "Grandma must be worried…but I don't know if I can leave," she said that last part quietly and more to herself.

When the words she had whispered escaped his ears he felt ashamed that he couldn't listen to that beautiful voice. He was so happy in his own little world. "I understand," he whispered and let her go and she stepped away only to return.

Her body had been so warm being so close to him that when he had let go she felt frozen. He laughed at her but his laugh made her feel so happy. It was like the old times again but different in a way. She couldn't help the smile that claimed her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her again. "I'll walk you home. Since you can't seem to keep away," he smirked down at her who was now blushing and giving him an angry scowl. He couldn't help the thought that claimed his mind. _'She's cute when she's angry,'_ and it wouldn't leave.

When they arrived at her house he walked her up to the porch. Just when she reached for the door knob it was swung open and an absolutely furious ghost stood at the doorway. "Serenity," he said with a snarl.

Damian could feel the ghost's wrath and it was not directed at Serenity, but at him. He immediately knew what was going on. Damian wanted to step in between them but Serenity didn't appear to notice the real source of this ghost's anger.

She glared back at him. "Oh, Winston! Don't act like a sour puss. I got my memory back and this is my old friend Damian! Treat him nicely!" she lectured.  
Damian wanted to laugh at her denseness but decided not to. Instead he felt a jealous ping himself. This ghost had gotten to spend time with her and most likely more time then she would know about. Damian felt the urge to show him that Serenity was his, even though he knew it was going to be bad in the long run. "Nah, I got to head back and tell Edward," he said with a smirk and hugged her softly. Winston was absolutely infuriated by this and Damian fought back the urge to laugh.

Serenity was obviously reluctant but nodded. "Tell that old bat I said hi, okay?" she said hugging him back.

Damian slightly chuckled at the comment about his butlers age. "Alright, I will," he said and let go. Winston still fuming with envy. As he walked away he felt something warm him within. He smiled all day that day.

(Comic Relief)  
Me: (is writing mushy scene between Damian and Serenity but feels like she is being watched and slowly turns around to see mob of angry Damian fan girls with a bunch of weapons) AHHHH!

FanGirl: DIE!!!!!! (mob chases after me)  
Me: (Cries)


	6. Chapter 6: Ghostly Past

Chapter 6

Author's Apologies: I'm sorry for not posting for a while...heh...

Winston glared at Serenity and she glared back. "What was that all about?!" he shouted.

Serenity wasn't hesitant to answer. "He's an old friend and I just got my memory back! You should be happy!" she was absolutely outraged that he was angry with her!

Winston gave her a disgusted look. "Oh, come on! You were nearly inseparable!" he said in a jealous fury and disappeared before he would say anything he would regret.

Serenity was even more angry then before. "That jerk! Leaving in the middle of a damn conversation! I can't believe that guy!" she mumbled as she stomped up to her room and slammed the door.  
Serenity's grandmother walked out from the living room. She had overheard the entire conversation. "Winston, you can come out I know you're there," she said aloud.

Winston reappeared, and instead of an angry scowl, there was a lonesome look that darkened his usual chipper face. "Were you eavesdropping again old hag," he said in a vicious tone.

She seemed to not be phased by the comment. "Don't take your frustration out on me. It's Serenity your angry with. You're upset that she hasn't recognized or returned your feelings," she said it so easily but it seemed to be killing Winston all over again.  
Winston almost couldn't bare it. "Why must I feel this way, Ruth?" he said quietly.

She smiled at him using her real name. "It's just a human emotion. It can't be helped. Even in death," she said softly to him.

Winston shook his head and his face was claimed with a sad smile. "Why must I relive this pain, even in death," his voice was more serious then even before.

_Author warning: (I want you all to know this may suck because I didn't live back then okay! )_

_Winston strolls through the Town of Yit Neres and it is March 4, 1887. Winston still has a beating heart and actual flesh at this time. He was dressed in a baggy cotton shirt and the rest of him matched a farm boy. A man approached him graciously. _

_The gentleman was dressed in a rich suit (meaning that everyone knows that the suit cost a lot). His hair and his mustache seemed to match, rich dark chocolate but with it's fill of grays. His brown eyes seemed to be dull with his age. "Well if it isn't Winston Tucker. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"_

_Winston gave the wicked grin. "You know I don't need it. I'm too smart for them. Besides I'm 17 years of age. I don't have to," he said happily. _

_The man just chuckled to himself. "You sure are cocky aren't you? Just make sure you don't get in trouble," the man pointed a finger at Winston and he just nodded in return.  
Just then a beautiful woman passed by. Long, lush, blonde hair that rested at the her shoulders. Eyes as blue as a summer sky and graceful steps of an angel. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with beautiful white lace at all the rims. "Who is that, James?" Winston said to the man._

_The man turned to see the girl and let out a soft chuckle. "That would be Mayor Thomas's daughter. You'll get no where dressed like a farm boy," James said then left on his marry way. Winston glared at him but then looked down at himself and had to agree. But hey, he had to try. _

_She watched him walk up to her and she didn't try to avoid him. And for one stupid moment he thought this was going to be easy. As soon as he opened his mouth she turned swiftly around and beat him to the punch. "Listen, you! I'm not a walking bank! I don't have any money so go someplace else!" she said and she waited for his response. He couldn't help the laughter that claimed him. "What?!" she said a little angry with him. _

_"I didn't want your money, silly girl!" Winston tried to make his laugh reside. "I came over to talk to you," he said wiping the water from his eyes. And regained his composer. He bowed to her. "I'm Winston Tucker. Son of David Tucker, the man who owns half this town," he said confidently only to hear he giggle. "What?" he proceeded to ask._

_"You're dressed like a poor farm boy and claim to be rich. I like you. My name is MaryAnn Yoder. So, Winston, how come you are dressed in such an attire?" she said with a smirk. _

_Soon they became good friends but as time went on Winston fell in love with her but the feeling wasn't mutual. She was the only girl he ever loved and despite his efforts her heart was never his. He spent many nights mourning over it like it was death. A gentle maiden, Lindsey, had been his friend for many years. Her long lush brown hair always pulled back into a bun and wore common dresses that were of more of a dull shade. Her dark green, even though he'd never noticed, longed to hold Winston. She tried and tried her best to cheer him up but he just pushed her aside. Even though he thanked her for her trying he knew it hurt her deeply. _

_His condition only worsened. One day he came to a cliff, at the end of Yit Neres, he contemplated jumping but then just sat down. He knew better. Even thinking it to him was damning himself to a worse hell then he was already sulking. All of a sudden the side of the cliff gave way and collapsed into the bottom of the cliff, crushing Winston underneath the rocks. Snapping bones like twigs, and even coughing the oozy blood was painful and slowly he was slipping. He heard a small cry just before he died. A woman, calling out his name in anguish. But soon after an all consuming darkness. When he rose to be this abnormality you know him as he went to the house she lived in only to find it empty and rotting away. It had been over a hundred years and MaryAnn had died. He spent many years moaning and throwing things. He lived in the house till he could no longer leave. He was bound to that house. And that is where he remains bound now. After a few years an intelligent young woman with her 3 year old son came in. Winston did everything to that woman to make her want to leave but she stood her ground and he wasn't as heartless as to do anything to the boy. _

_Finally he had gotten so frustrated he decided to show himself to the woman. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE!" he shouted at her. She was a bit stunned at first but soon reclaimed her face.  
"Because I don't have anywhere else to go. Besides wouldn't you like the company?" she said softly.  
Winston was resistant to her kindness. "NO! I don't want you're company! I want to be alone!" he shouted and cried but there were no tears. _

_The woman was getting quite angry with him. "GROW UP! I'm not leaving her ghost boy! Goodness! My 3 year old son cries less then you!" she said giving him just what he needed. A good kick in the ass. _

_This infuriated him. "WHAT?! Well at least I'm young and not an OLD HAG, Grandma!" he said it and she shook with anger. _

_She clinched her fist. "Well you worthless little brat! MY NAME IS RUTH!" she said making it clear throughout the mostly empty house.  
Winston stuck out his tongue. "Well then don't call me brat! I've got a name too! WINSTON!" and that was the start of their wonderfully close relationship. He watched young Richard, Serenity's father, grow and fall in love and became envious but never let it show when he was around. Winston was like a father figure to him, since his real father died from a bad heart. So he set an example. They came back every once in a while after the marriage, but once Serenity was born they hardly came back and he never saw Serenity. They were protecting her from him. When they told him that she was absolutely terrified of ghost, Winston felt a small ping of hatred for Serenity. Although he knew it wasn't truly her fault._

_After Serenity's parents died Ruth had forbade him from showing himself in front of her. Of course he was nice enough to do as she said for a while but his frozen heart always seemed to melt at Serenity's smile. And that childish part of him told him to do the exact opposite of what he was told anyhow. However he didn't expect her to scream so loud when she saw him. He soon became her friend and then soon after her 15__th__ birthday he fell in love with her._

Ruth saw that pain. The pain of over many years she saw gradually fade, resurface in his eyes. She hated it. "I wonder. Have you ever found out why you haven't passed. I mean like onto the other side and that stuff?" she said, deliberately trying to change the subject.

Winston knew that Ruth was not fond of him sulking so he decided to answer. "No. I don't know. I have a feeling it has something to do with finding the person who called my name but for the life of you I can't remember who it was. All I know is that she was in really deep pain when she saw me fall…" he said softly.

Ruth seemed annoyed. "I can't see why," he flinched at that and gave her a glare.  
Winston couldn't believe she said such a thing. "PLENTY OF PEOPLE WOULD MISS ME!!" he said in an outburst. Ruth gave a sigh of relief and annoyance. He was back to being his old self again!


	7. Chapter 7: Demon's Tear

Chapter 7

Author's Plea: PLEASE REVIEW! If you want more of this I want you to review and tell me what you think….PLEASE!!

Damian: It would be most appreciated. (sadistically grins and all the fan girls are in aw at his handsomeness!)

Me: You know Damian…you're completely hopeless….

--

When Damian returned home there was a particular glow about him. Edward seemed to have a terrified look on his face. As if expect Damian's good news to be something bad. Damian hadn't taken the time to notice, he was in such a dazed state. Edward saw Damian land in his chair smiling like when he was younger.  
Edward was told not to mention to master Damian what his real reason for being there was but he didn't want to keep it from him. "Um, Master Damian…" but before he could squeak it Damian interrupted him.

It was too late. "SHE REMEMBERED!" Damian shouted. A sigh of relief swept over him but then Edward became enraged.  
Edward's body shook with anger. "Why did you have to open your mouth!" Edward was definitely taking a huge leap. He was so furious that he forgot that he had to keep emotions in check with the job.

Unlike his parents, Damian knew that there had to be a really important thing to lose his temper. "What's the matter?!" but he was still a bit shocked.

Edward still shook but an uncontrollable sadness came to claim his face. "Master Damian, your parents did not send me to convince you out of seeing her but to inform them when she did remember…what they will do after…I do not know," he said sadly.

Damian was shocked and was now infuriated. He stood up and boar his fangs. "THEY DID WHAT?!" his anger frightened even the most respected and feared vampires. No doubt Edward was inching toward the door. Then an sadness infused with the anger and Edward stopped. "They plan to separate me from her…don't they?" his voice was shaking almost as if tears would stream out.

Edward didn't want to answer but he knew he had to. "Yes, Master Damian…" his words dull with an agonistic feeling to it. Edward knew that his parents wouldn't hesitate to kill the girl.

Damian stood there for a while, silent, his lips still curled back into a snarl. "How can they do this to me? Everything I ever wanted has come true but now…I'll have to lose her because of it? DAMN THEM!" then Damian took a deep breathe. "Please refrain from delivering the news to them a little…I at least have to say good bye…then I'll make the deal with my parents…" Damian's voice was in a saddened plea.  
Edward had never once been asked for anything so graciously by Damian. Even if he didn't Edward would have done it anyway. "Two days, Master Damian…that's all I can promise," Edward looked Damian in the eyes and knew that if it weren't for his presence Damian would have been crying and lashing out at inanimate objects till he bled.  
Damian looked away. "I'm going to go to my room now, Edward. Please don't disturb me for anything…" the hatred in his voice was not at Edward, he knew that.

Edward bowed his head in respect. "Yes, Master Damian," Edwards tone was more sad than angry. Especially compared to Damian's.  
Damian headed to his room but stopped as if remembering something he forgot. "She wanted me to say hello to you from her," he said then he walked into his room.

Edward winced as the door slammed shut behind Damian. He felt that part of the fault was his for not telling Damian, but Damian understood all too well that he would be going against his parents orders if he did so. Edward knew very well that Damian's anger and his own were directed at Damian's parents. He sighed in remorse on the day that they found the bag that contained the bloody towel that Damian had used to clean her wounds.

--

_Damian's Mother _is gripping the towel in fury. "HOW DARE YOU HELP HER! She is inferior to us and she is also--" She shouted but was quickly interrupted.

_Damian childish voice still in a bit frightening in a serious tone. "I don't care what! She's nice and I like her and there is nothing you can do about it!" he was indeed rebellious. _

_His mother in a angry shock. "She's dangerous! She's only good for one thing! And that's fo--" she didn't have time to finish her sentence before a miniature statue that Damian was standing next to was thrown at her. _

_Damian, obviously, being the thrower. "Don't you finish that sentence! She won't be eaten! I refuse!" Damian and his parents fought more and more about her. It was silenced once her parents had died and he had gone to the funeral. They hadn't brought it back up since._

_--_

Edward took a seat in the kitchen. "Why didn't he just throw that towel away? Maybe in the fright of never seeing her again that he'd have her smell to track her back down. Either way, it was our down fall. But I still can't bring myself to believe that it would have been better if he had never met her," he said to himself aloud. It seemed to make more sense than in his head. He began cleaning to get his mind off the subject. Even though he knew it wouldn't work.

Damian sat alone and in his room. Looking out his window at the setting sun. (Yes people I make the sun thing a myth) His fist was clinched so hard that his hand dripped blood. His blood, the blood that separated him from her but kept them close. He opened his bloody palm and watched as the cuts, almost instantly, healed. He didn't know whether he should damn, or thank it. His parents and him being vampires and the fact that she accepted it. He licked his palm to rid it of the blood. His ability to heal had only accelerated over the years. A quite tear of anger, sadness, and helplessness slipped from his eye. It was only one. "Why? Why can't I be with you? Why are you so out of my reach? I envy and pity that ghost. He gets to see you everyday but he can't touch you. He can't imagine what I've gone through for the past 6 years not being able to do either," the pain in his voice was obvious because there was no one in the room with him. She had haunted his dreams for the past 6 years and now he had to give that up again. "I wish I could say I wish she hadn't remembered today but I loved the feeling of having her in my arms again…" he gave a sad, short laugh. "I just wish I could've had the chance to do it more often…" he said as he shut the curtain to the last bit of light there was left. Just like his heart, he had to shut out the last bit of caring he had left.

--

Author Fun

Me: sniff sniff Poor Damian….  
FanGirls: sniff Yeah…  
Me and FanGirls: sob sob sob!

Author's Apology: I'm sorry it's so short!


	8. Chapter 8: Sudden Confession

Chapter 8: Sudden Confession

Serenity sat in her bed with a pleasant feeling. She felt her face get hot when she thought about him holding her like that. She couldn't help the mischievous grin that claimed her face just thinking about telling her friends about him. Being the only single girl in the whole group I think you could understand why. She felt so happy. It was going to be like the old times maybe even better. She remembered how warm his stormy eyes looked upon her. There was a knock at her door.  
She glanced at it and judging from the sound of the knock, it was Winston. It was light and it went along the lines of (knock…knock knock). She could listened to the little things that people do that indicated who that person was. It was just a thing she did. "What do you want?!" she felt the glare on face. Then Winston stuck his head through the door, it looked like the door had chopped off his other half. She held the cold glare.  
Winston took a deep breathe noticing that she wasn't going to laugh at his small joke. He had really done it this time. He hated it when she was actually mad at him. You know, not like the kind that you get mad at them for a second and then you just brush it away. "Listen, I'm sorry I over reacted," he said trying not to sound too miserable.

She glared hardened into solid anger. "You leave while were in the middle of a conversation?! You think that I'm just going to forgive such childish behavior?!" her voice quivering with fury.

Winston now glared back. "I'm childish?! _**I'M**_ childish?! You're the one who can't keep a job for the life of her and not to mention dense! You're the one inconsiderate! You probably wouldn't have given that guy a second look if he wasn't part of your stupid past!" his anger fumed but once he saw that hell raising look on her face he knew he was in for some low blows but considering that was what he just did, he kind of deserved it.

She felt like there was a scream in side her struggling to get out of her and kill this ghost until he finally DID pass over! "Well I'm not the only one! Look at you, oh cleverish one! You make up dumb jokes and when something pisses you off you disappear to hell knows where! And that 'stupid' past, just so happen to be the best years of my life! I had my parents and I had my best friend! Now you're saying that having just a little bit of that happiness back is a bad thing! You're acting like a jealous child and I'm the toy that he's taking away! You're so unbelievable! GET A LIFE AND GET OUT OF MINE!" the words were out and she knew she had gone to far. As the words slipped through her lips she covered her mouth as to place them back.

There was unbelievable hurt in Winston's eyes. The dull, hazel, transparent eyes that had watched her grow up seemed to be glazed with what appeared to be tears. "I…I…" Winston was absolutely shocked at first but then it grew to overwhelming anger that consumed him. "I can't believe I fell in love with a stupid, selfish girl like you! You want me gone?! FINE!" and with that he vanished into nothingness. An empty space is all that he left.  
His last words seem to work like venom. Slowly working it's way through her body, then attack her heart for the kill. "L-L-Love…" the word reiterated over and over in her head in an endless echo. She searched inside herself suddenly, looking for mutual feelings, but just couldn't find it. She loved him more like a brother but the feelings of love just wasn't…there. "Love….what does that word mean?" she said quietly to herself. "I'm sure I could look it up in the dictionary but I'm sure it wouldn't give me any answers…." the word strung in her mind. Her heart pounded. "Why did he have to say something like that…" she said as tears filled her eyes. She ran out of her room then raced out the door. Ruth watched from the kitchen doorway.  
Ruth understood that Serenity was confused and was most likely didn't know what to do. Ruth sighed and walked into the attic. There she found Winston, staring out the window on to the front lawn. Serenity had most likely run to fast to notice he was watching. "Winston, why did you tell her that? It will only destroy your relationship," she said to him calmly.  
Winston glanced back at her, his eye so hurt, but then he looked out the window again. "I couldn't stand it any longer. Besides…I know that she doesn't feel the same…no one else has," Winston had said it so coldly and making it heard aloud only made it worse for him, she knew that.

She took in a deep breath and went to stand next to him. "Maybe someone has loved you before. You just weren't looking hard enough. You know Winston, Serenity isn't the only one that can be denser than stone when it comes to others affections," she said it so seriously.

Winston then looked at her with a small sad smirk. "So what, did you have a crush on me?" he said in a corny joke.

She glared at him but then gave him a smile. "No, but there might have been when you were still alive. Maybe that Lindsey girl you spoke of once," she mentioned.  
Winston looked astonished at first but than thought about it. "Nah! She was just a friend," Winston said happily. Ruth gave him a stern look but then walked out of the attic. "Lindsey was…just a friend," but the more he thought about it the sadder he's became. "Lindsey…she's dead now…" the more and more he thought about this fact it made him a little more sick. She had died years ago but he had never taken the time to think about it. He shivered at the thought of it, then his eyes widened. Soon he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. (Which is totally illogical on his part because he could just appear there instead of taking the time to run. Aren't ghosts lazy?) Ruth stood at the stove, boiling spaghetti for dinner. "RUTH! You got to go to the cemetery!" he basically shouted at her. Of course she was startled.  
She turned around and held her hand over her heart. "Jeez! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she scorned but then she let his words sink in. "Why?" she asked.  
Winston was too determined to be embarrassment. "I need to know where Lindsey's grave is!" he said it in such a desperate tone.

Ruth just sighed. "I'll do it as long as you watch the spaghetti. I guess I'll need my camera," she said it like it was a chore but she was actually very proud of him.  
Winston was overpowered with joy. "Thank you! If I could hug you, I would," he was grateful. Which is very shocking because he was never grateful for anything that Ruth did. Soon she gathered up her things and began to walk out the door, but glanced back into the kitchen to see him switch off the stove without even touching it. Even though they couldn't touch or feel things, they can still move objects. After a small chuckle at this she left the house.

Serenity arrived at the cliff of Yit Neres. She sat there near the edge sobbing, she didn't know what else to do. Then, out of no where, she heard a voice. "Get away from the edge," it was a woman's voice. Serenity jumped because it sounded distant. Like an echo, and like a ghost. She felt shivers run down her spine, but never the less she removed herself from the edge only to bump into something behind her. She slowly turned around to see a tome stone. Serenity hadn't noticed it before because she was too busy crying to care. She felt a ping of fear, but she took a deep breath, to calm herself down.  
She looked around but there was nothing. "Who's there?" Serenity said with a shaky voice. She wished it had come out a little more stable but she couldn't help it.  
A light fog rested where Serenity was. "My name…" said the voice. Serenity turned around to see a girl with long brown hair resting against her back and on the ground, sitting on the very edge she was just crying at. The woman turned around to face her and her dark green eyes were filled with an overwhelming sadness. "…is Lindsey Lightner," at those words Serenity fell backwards in both fear and astonishment.  
Serenity stared at the figure and it was almost like looking into a mirror. The only difference was the hair color and the cloths. "Y-y-you're a Lightner!" she couldn't help but squeak out.

Lindsey looked at her with a questioning look. "Are you one as well?" even though she was a saddened soul she still tried to sound happy but it only came out the same way it had before. Filled with heartbreak. Serenity hadn't noticed before, how sad she was. The way she looked at Serenity it nearly brought her to tears.

Serenity took a deep breath, to try to keep the tears from falling. "Y-yes, I am," a moment of silence passed but then the ghost smiled at her.  
Serenity didn't know why she was smiling but she got her answer soon enough. "You must be Ruth's granddaughter. She talks about you a lot. Serenity, am I right?" the way she spoke so caring told Serenity that they had to have been close.  
Serenity simply nodded to answer her question but she had a question of her own. "Do you and Memaw…I mean Ruth, talk often?" she asked.  
"Not as often as I'd like," said another voice, and more familiar one at that.  
Serenity turned around, and standing in front of the tome stone, was Ruth. "MEMAW!" Serenity yelped.


	9. Chapter 9: Shared Blood

Chapter 9: Shared Blood

Damian couldn't think of a way to get away to tell her, to show her that he couldn't be there for her anymore. Even the thought made him ill. How could he tell her that? How could he tell the one person he ever loved that she couldn't be apart of his life anymore? Not only will the pain be immense for him, but if she hates him for it…his world would be gone. He was so wrapped in his thoughts and aggravations that he was oblivious to the fact that someone was standing in the door.  
A tall and dark hair man with unforgiving black eyes. His muscles were emphasized by the tightness of his black t-shirt. The man's hair was a milk chocolate with natural black streaks cutting in throughout his hair. He slicked it back but let a few hairs dangly in his face. Smirking he lightly put a cigarette from his jean pocket in his mouth and stroke a match. It wasn't till the match was struck that Damian even knew he was there. "Erik, what are you doing here?" he said, somewhat surprised.  
The man chuckled at the stunned look he received. Then, after he lit the cigarette, waved his hand to put out the match. "Well, since your parents are planning something they didn't want me to interfere with their plans. So, naturally, I came to meddle," he replied, and Damian smirked and shook his head.

Then he took the time to notice the cigarette dangling from Erik's mouth. "I thought you quit?" he questioned.

Erik gave a sigh. "Why should I? I'm immortal. It's not like I have anything to worry about like time or something. I've made it 246 years and I'm still kicking," he said it with such ease.

Damian couldn't help the chuckle that tickled his throat. Erik just had that type of personality. The type you couldn't help but laugh at. Then a painful expression claimed his face. "Well, you know that girl I told you about?" his voice sounded exactly how his face looked.  
Erik patted Damian's head in an amazing disappearance from the doorway to his side. "No need to spill kiddo. I'll just take a peek in your memories," as his hand rested on a certain area on his head Erik closed his eyes and relived his recent memories like his own. Erik eyes widened as he opened them and his once carefree look was swiftly change to concern. "Kid, this is terrible! How could they do this to you? That's sick!" Erik is often the loud type especially when he was angry or worried.  
Damian made a sigh and stuck his finger in his ear. "Great and now I'm deaf in one ear, too," then he put his hand down gracefully. "I can't see how you can help me, Erik. I can't do anything. They've actually won," the realization of that didn't really hit him until he said it and he went to the desk on the corner of his room, he had to sit down.  
Erik was infuriated by these words. "WON?! You're gonna give up on this girl so easily? I hate you! You meet a girl that has a possibility of being a Savior and you give up?! I've been searching for years to find mine and you find her so early on in life! That's just messed up…" he was lecturing and pouting at the same time.

Damian made a sour face. "I loved her way before I even found out about this Savior stuff! Maybe you should just quit looking!" only after he said it did he realize what he said. "I meant liked! Liked her before this Savior stuff!" after his brave attempt to take his words back, Erik gave him a look of humor and Damian sighed in defeat. "Besides…I have no other choice…" after he spoke these words Erik was even more angry than he was before, but then gave a smirk.  
He grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him back. Damian yelped in pain and Erik made him face him. "Well, if you're going to give up on her so easily than maybe I should try my luck. After all I felt the same way when she was so close to you in the street. And I gotta say it was an awesome feeling," after his words were spoken, in an instant, Erik was pinned to the wall.

Damian's eyes flashed a dangerous red and his fangs were protruding from his mouth. "Don't you ever even get the idea that you can even touch her!" his voice was demonic. Erik was shocked by this reaction. Yeah, sure, he's talked trash about some of his friend's women but they never took it so seriously.

Erik chuckled at this. "You must really care for this human. If this was what your dad faced than I don't see why he's even thinking about getting in your way," when Damian realized what he was doing he quickly backed away from him and let go.

Damian dropped to his knees and bit his own hand to relieve stress. As soon as he was finished calming himself down he found the words he wanted to say. "Don't even kid about that Erik…she's special…and if you ripped her away from me I'd have to kill you," he said breathing heavily and his tone was serious.

Erik kneeled next to him. "I know. She's someone you would kill for. I kind of owe her anyway. You wouldn't have anything to do with me till you met her. Yeah it was after she forgot about you but I never questioned your choice to chase her, did I?" his careless voice was aggravating and bringing up her memory loss was reason enough to hit him.  
Damian balled up a fist but then sighed. "Could you not refer to me as a dog? Just watch what you say," he said while looking standing back up.  
Erik begun to stand but appeared to be in deep thought. "Dog…watch….watch dog…" he mumbled to himself. Then, he looked at Damian with an evil grin. "I got an idea?" from the sound of his tone and that look he was getting he figured he wasn't going to like this brilliant plan of his.

Although he didn't have any better ideas. "What is it?" he said with a sigh.

Erik leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I could watch over her. I'm the only one you can trust that can protect her right? I'll be like a watch dog," gleefully explaining his idea.

Damian was, at first, angry at this. "It's the dog part that worries me!" he said in a sudden outburst, but then he thought about it. Maybe, just maybe, that might work. "Fine. I'll give you two weeks and if you fall in love with her you're dead," he said it so coldly but his face was truly worried about that fact that Erik was a player.

Erik smirked and took a big puff of his cigarette. "Listen kid. Even if I did end up liking her, she's your Savior. If we hooked up she'll die before me anyway," he said it so bluntly.

Damian flinched at this. "Please don't say that…even if it's true," he said it as if the words alone crushed him.

Erik patted his back. "It's okay kid. You're new to the horrors of our world…you're in for one hell of a painful ride," after his advise he walked over to the rather large book shelf. "You'll get used to it," this time he sounded a little less carefree. He sounded more lonely.

Damian clinched his fist as he looked at the floor. "Watch over her…" the words shocked Erik at first but it caught his attention. "Watch over her because even if she has limited time…I don't want to be forgotten again…especially if I just fade away like normal memories…" his voice was empty of emotion, his face hidden by his hair.  
Erik smiled. Not just a normal smile but a smile of understanding and admiration. "Gotta tell ya kid. You're a hell of a lot stronger than most vampires I know. Most of them try to run after getting a smack from reality," he chuckled.  
Damian looked up at him with a look of overwhelming sadness that his eyes glowed a deep crimson red, it made even Erik step back. "What are you talking about? I'm selfishly keeping myself in her life…when I know it'd be easier on her if I just disappeared now," his voice was shaking.

The scent of blood tickled at Erik's nose. He looked down at Damian's hand which were dripping blood at a fast pace. Erik sighed and looked back at the glowing eyes that were now staring out the window. Erik smirked at him. "Well, you wouldn't be you if you weren't stubborn. So you're leaving the day after tomorrow right? How about I break it to her, after you leave," Erik offered.

Damian walked over to the window he was staring out of. "No, I'll tell her," then he smiled and turned around to look at Erik. "I have pride too you know," he said it with a hint of laughter. It was a lot easier to do now that he had Erik to watch over her. No matter how he looked at it, Erik was more of a father to him than even his own. And he was always there when he needed him most. Although he had never really belonged anywhere since his family had completely disowned him. Although he didn't seem to mind. He always hated them anyway. He used to call his parents by their first name when he was in the family but as soon as he was out he called them mommy and daddy specifically to piss them off beyond reason.

Erik smiled and he was leaving the room, but before he left he turned around. "You know kid, it's fun when we hang out. We should do it more often," he said in his normal carefree voice again.

Damian smiled back. "I'd like that, Big Brother," his words were gentle and soft.

Erik was shocked by it but then smirked. "See you later, Little Brother," his words were kind but playful at the same time. Then, with a huge smile across his face, he walked out of the room.  
Damian's smile faded. "I hope you'll find what you're looking for," he said quietly. His voice was hardly above a whisper. Then his he faced the window and stared up at the crescent moon and lifted his fist up in the air and opened up to stare at a bloody hand but the puncture wounds that he made were gone. "At least you escaped…so that you can," his blood from his hand ran down his arm and dripped down to the floor. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they turned back into the deep, sad, stormy blue eyes. "Please…watch over her."

Author's note:  
Please review. I don't like to update if I don't know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Shed

Serenity looked back and forth at the transparent and the grandparent. Her voice was gone. How could she respond to this?

Ruth took a deep breath and saw that this only perplexed the beginning problem. "Serenity, this is your great aunt. Lindsey, this is my granddaughter that I told you about," she said as to introduce them.

Lindsey looked out over the cliff. "You know that wasn't necessary. She's just as you said. She is very beautiful," her eyes glassy with frozen tears. "And as I understand she's afraid of sprites correct? Maybe, you should take her home," the words that left her mouth were like a sad melody.

Serenity looked at Lindsey with compassion and remorse. "I-I think I can stay," she said with the most confident voice that she could claim at the moment. "I don't exactly want to go back, anyway," she said softly.

Lindsey looked at Serenity with a false smile. "Winston was always so blunt. I'm surprised that he was able to contain himself for so long," she said sweetly but Ruth could sense the envy.  
Serenity gave Lindsey a questioning look. "You know Winston?" it was hard to speak for her. After all, her overwhelming fear of ghosts was not conquered by Winston's presence.  
Ruth smiled at her gently. "They were friends but…" her voice trailed off. She didn't know weather or not to continue.

Lindsey sighed. "I was in love with him, but he never cared for me. He was also very ignorant to others feelings," she said in an almost hateful tone but in spite of herself she couldn't manage it. "It doesn't matter how hard I try to hate him or even let go…I can't move on without him yet I'm bound to this cliff," her words were coated in sadness.  
Serenity could almost feel her sadness, taste the saltwater tears that ran down her face. Ruth however grew angry. "Then why did he ask me to come find your grave? He was in such a panic I almost had no choice to do so," she said as she pulled out the camera.  
Lindsey seemed not to care much. She gave a slow sigh. "That doesn't mean he cares about me. He just want to know where I was buried. It's not like he'll care if I'm a ghost or not," her voice seemed to be lost and like she had given up.

Ruth was angry and as she was getting ready to say something Serenity cut in. "He's not like that! If you were his friend of all people you should know that!" she stood up within a few seconds. A small spark of anger ignited in her. She may not love him but he was her friend and she'd protect him. Lindsey was a bit shocked by this, so was Ruth. In the entire time that Serenity had stayed with her she had never had such an outburst towards anyone else except Winston. Serenity took a deep breath, all of that sudden frustration was making it hard for her to breathe.

"Ruth, tell Winston I'm here. Tell him, and tell me if he cares. And Serenity,…" she said with a soft loving voice that reminded her of her mothers. The kind that says, I'll protect you and comfort you no matter what. The sound nearly brought tears to her eyes. She nodded to tell her she acknowledged her. "…thank you," then the fog began to lift and the sun beamed down.

When Serenity looked up at the nearly setting sun then back to the cliffs, Lindsey was gone. "Nene, I'm going for a walk. You think I can come home later?" Serenity was still lost within the wall of her mind and a maze of thoughts.

Ruth smiled at her. "A lost puppy always finds it's way and so will you my dear. Just be home before midnight," she chuckled. Serenity gave her a short smile of assurance that didn't exist. Then both went separate ways. Not knowing that they had seen each other alive for the last time.

Serenity, walked to the sign that read; "Yit Neres Cliff: Keep a safe distance of five feet from the edge!". She heaved a sigh of regret that she had said such awful things to Winston. Serenity had continued to walk and the sun had nearly disappeared. Only the colors of orange, red, and pink in the sky were there to signify that it hadn't fully set. The colors looked like a painting, a very beautiful painting. The streets were deserted. Which only added to the beauty of it. She shut her eyes for a moment, only a moment. Her mouth covered by a folded cloth. She knew it had chloroform on it, she had seen enough movies to know. She tired to hold her breath and let her body go limp before it had an effect but it was too late. She fell back into the arms of lightly tan pair of hands. His red hair was buzz cut and his eyes a steely grey. His black leather trench coat concealed his rock hard muscles. He through her over his shoulder and walked away with her. But he heard a small chuckle. He was no longer alone. Erik stepped out of the shadows.

A devilish grin plastered on his face. "Put the girl down, Chuck," his voice sounded like he was talking to a child.

The man growled lowly towards him. His careless eyes flashed into angry daggers. "It's Buck!" he shouted, but then he calmed down, reclaiming his calm exterior. "Besides, I'm faithful to Millock family. Unlike yourself," he said with spite.

Erik face didn't falter. "I am being loyal…to my brother. Now, I suggest you give her to me," Erik's eyes grew deadly.

Buck knew that if he went on with orders he'd be dead and if he didn't it'd end the same way, only not as quick. "I can't do that," there was no trail of regret or hesitation in his voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chuck. You know what I have to do then don't you?" Erik's voice and face grew serious. A frightening thing to those who knew him well.

Buck made a disgusted look. "You can try," he hoped it would make him angry enough to kill him with one strike. But, instead, he grabbed a hold of Serenity's waist and kicked Buck into a trash heap in the ally way behind him. He didn't even think that Erik would show mercy on him. Considering they were his parents, he should know what they were like, and what they'd do.

"Sorry Chuck, but orders are orders," as Erik spoke, the words seem to echo and distance themselves from his ears.

He had hit his head harder than he was led to believe. "Damn you," Buck could only huff out in a rough whisper. But then he wheezed a chuckle. Obviously the kick was harder than he thought as well. "You know I'm not the only one, you know that there is more to come," he laid his head on the trash behind his head. He couldn't hold it up anymore. His vision was beginning to blur.

A grin of satisfaction crossed Erik's face. "Let them come. I'll be waiting," he began to walk away but the smell of blood tinted the air and his ears tingled from the vibrations of a scream.

"They're already here," Buck mumbled.  
The grin vanished. "Shit! How'd they get her so fast?" pure frustration claimed his face. And in a spur of regret and aggravation, he ran towards the house. He reached the source of the stench. A rickety old house that was most likely 18th century. He placed Serenity down and shook her a little. Her eyes fluttered, opening gently but as soon as she saw his face she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She knew where she was but this person was strange and he was giving a look of surprise. "Who are you? What are you doing here? How did I get here?" all of them came out in a frantic list of commands rather than questions.

He gave her a grin but his eyes kept looking toward the house. "Do you live here?" he asked gently. He felt pity towards this human girl who had no such sense of smell or hearing. She had to see it to know. She looked back at the house and she nodded with confused look on her face. He sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I haven't gone in yet but I can tell you that who ever is in there isn't alive," he was expecting tears of sorrow and sobbing. But he was pushed away from her and she ran into the home to see for herself. And when she walked in she saw a pool of blood. Serenity felt sick to her stomach and found a trail of it leading to the kitchen. The kitchen she had, that very morning, yelled at Winston for not waking her up. Now, she follows a blood trail only to find her grandmothers body sprawled out, cuts all over her body and her throat ripped out like a savage beast. She felt anger, guilt, sadness, and many other emotions all at once. She should have gone home with her, but she selfishly needed to think things through. That was her train of thought. Serenity fell to her knees and hugged the corpse as the tears began to flow. The last person she ever care for had perished from her life forever. Winston, being a ghost, couldn't die or protect Ruth. So he watched helplessly as they murdered her. His transparent arms wrapped around Serenity although she couldn't feel it she knew he was there.

Erik knew she had found the body. He walked in and ignored the blood. "Some vampires are more vicious then others. Damian is not like this," he spoke the word she had not wanted to hear, vampire. She knew it had to be one of them but she couldn't see Damian doing such a thing. She had always blanked it out before. She felt so helpless, so alone. Winston didn't speak just shuttered. The air became as cold as ice as the silence of mourn claimed them all. Ruth's body was gone, but her spirit was another matter.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Discussion

Damian paced his room, still debating on what to do about his parents. He glanced over at his bookcase and saw a book that caught his eye. It was one that he found when he was growing up. It was in the middle of the 5th shelf up, which is the middle shelf. He locked his gaze on it, fighting the urge to read it but eventually gave into temptation. The book was titled "Savior" in big, bold, golden letters. Which made the words very noticeable with the nearly black leather binding. It was rather thick too and it had 3 other volumes that were just as thick, or maybe even thicker. This one only covered Saviors. The other three discussed different topics. He only knew that one of them talked about hunters but the other two were a mystery to him. Damian took the book over to his elegant wooden desk that placed in the corner close to the bookcase. The cover was replaced but the papers inside were not. These were original documents explaining everything there is to know about a Savior. The one he held was written by a vampire who was known as Valance Greshack. He was not a man of admiration but he was a hopeless romantic. He was born in Transylvania, and lived out his extremely long life there. He is believed to have died there but no one has found his corpse. It was only myth that vampires turn to dust when they die but considering how old he was, it wouldn't be a surprise if he did. Luckily, Damian had some schooling on how to read and speak Transylvanian. His parents often traveled back and forth when he was a child and Transylvania was one of their more frequent visits. When Damian opened the cover, he was cautious of how frail the pages were. The first page was more of a definition than anything.

_A Savior is a special breed of human that will allow a life long companion. Whether or not, the life you lead is human or vampire, is both your choice and the Savior. A Savior is the only type of human that can be turned. Any other human will die when bitten. Also, a Savior can only be turned by the vampire who is destined for them. Therefore, if a vampire is destined for a Savior they cannot be turned by anyone else. Vampires being turned human is extremely rare. The ritual for this is rather difficult, first you must…_

The other half was ripped out ages ago. His parents would die if their only claimed son turned human. He was lucky enough to save the book from being burned. Greshack went on with other factors about Saviors. How, at birth, they are chosen by God himself. However, he also mentioned fates and muses help. So apparently, Greek mythology is also played a very real part in this. It's true that Damian did question this mans sanity, but who was he to judge. Damian shut the book and ran his fingers over the letters. He wondered what tales this man might have been able to tell. The way Greshack talked about Saviors, it was like he adored them. Did he have a one? Did he have a Savior?

Damian sighed. "Well, some things we'll just never know," he said to himself. Although he said it, he was still wanting to know. He needed answers, but what he didn't know is that some questions could be answered, if you're patient enough with them. Damian skimmed through the pages but suddenly the temperature dropped. Damian knew something had gone wrong. The smell of blood was rank when he opened the window. For the first time, he felt fear. He knew that the blood didn't belong to Serenity but it did belong to someone within close family relation.

Damian stormed out of his room in a terrible rage. His eyes grew crimson red, like the burning embers in a fire. Edward met him in the living room. "Stop this! Eric just called. He has Serenity safe but her grandmother was murdered!" at these words Damian was stopped short.

He forced himself to calm down. His eyes cooled to the deep blue again. "Where are they now?" Damian asked.

Edward gave out a sigh. "They are heading here. Eric and myself both believe it's the safest place for her right now. She's covered in blood and emotionally shattered. She doesn't even want Eric touching her. So they're walking here now," he explained.

Damian pushed a handful of hair out of his face and let out a depressed sigh. " A vampire did it. Of course she wouldn't want one touching her. She's probably scared of them now…of us…of me…" the words of a probable truth hurt.

Edward was silent for a moment. Almost pondering what Damian had just said. "Well, I just don't think she's that type of person. To judge so quickly," he said as a attempt to keep his hopes up. And it was what he honestly believed in. Edward remembered how hard Damian's parents had tried to crush his spirit and ward him of humans. To tell him that they are only good for servitude, which is where Edward came in, and food. They had almost succeeded too, if he hadn't met Serenity. He suddenly had someone. Someone who believed in something other than how things were, but how things could be. Edward remembered how, even when Damian was extremely hurt, he wouldn't cry. But when she couldn't remember who he was, it was the first time he had seen it happen. A tear running down his little masters face.

Damian looked at Edward with a smirk. "We'll see," he said with hope barely holding onto his eyes. Edward knew that if she walked in, fearful of him, it would shatter Damian.

Just then a small cold breeze entered the room. Eric walked into the doorway first with a serious expression on his face. Following him came Serenity, she seemed so small and so meek. Her cloths were drenched in blood. Damian wasn't sure as to what to say but before he could stop himself he said what was needed. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault," when they came out, his voice was shaken. Their gazes locked, and she began to walk toward him. He felt fear as to what would happen next. Would she slap him, call him vulgar names, hate him, or maybe even all three. Instead she gripped him in a hug and cried into him. At first Damian was surprised, but then realized that she just needed a shoulder to cry on. She wanted it to be someone she knew, someone she knew who cared. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "It's alright. I'll protect you. I'll always be here."

Edward let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. As for Eric, he was smiling. He saw how much Damian cared for her and was, honestly, jealous. He was placed here so long ago and he still hadn't felt anything anywhere near what those two were giving off at the moment. Neither vampire nor human had ever given him such feelings. He felt inferior to his little brother, although their parents had made sure of that. Although he was envious of them, he was happy that Damian wouldn't have to suffer the world alone like he had.

After a long silence, with the exception of Serenity's sobs, Edward began to walk into the hall way. "I'll go start the bath, and make up a guest bed," and he graciously left the room.

Eric saw where this was heading. "I'll be heading to bed bro. Night!" normally he'd say a rude comment that would totally throw the moment off but he still had enough compassion left for Serenity and loss.

They stood there, Damian's grasp didn't loosen and Serenity didn't pull away. Damian caressed her hair gently away from her tear stained face as her eyes remained closed. She felt so safe in his arms. She knew they would protect her and comfort her when she needed it. He couldn't possibly do anything so viciously. Especially not to her. A voice broke the silence. "Hm, it appears I'm too late," a middle aged looking man walked in from the front door. He wore a formal suit, navy blue pants and jacket but the sweater underneath was light blue.

Damian placed Serenity behind him and stood protectively in front of her. "Too late for what? Who are you?" he said in a low and dangerous tone.

The man gave him a dangerous, yet playful glare that reminded Damian of Eric. "Is that how you greet your grandfather now a days?" the man said with a raise of his eyebrow.

Damian stood there, in shock, for a few seconds. "Grandpa?" as the confused word left his lips Eric came running in.

"GRAMPS!" Eric shouted excitedly and tackled the man in a huge bear hug. It kind of made Serenity laugh and cry at the same time. Her emotions were really out of it.

She tugged on Damian's shirt. "I think I'll go take that bath now," her voice was weak and scratchy. Her eyes were swollen from tears and she was covered in her grandmothers blood. She needed it.

Damian turned to her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, collecting a stray tear that she hadn't noticed. "Through those doors and at the end of the hallway at the right," he said and she nodded and began to walk away but swiftly turned and hugged him. Just a quick one and then she went off for her bath. Damian cursed at the thought of what she was going through. He wished he could have been able to prevent this, this catastrophe. He turned around and faced Eric and his…grandfather. "Okay enough socializing. Why are you here? How did you know where I lived?" Damian's voice was stern and very demanding. He was more like giving orders rather than asking questions.

The man sighed. "And so the interrogation begins. Listen, I'm here because your parents had sent me to check up on you and see if she had remembered you. Plus I wanted to see my grandson. Eric being here was just a bonus. Speaking of which, my name is Roy, call me Gramps if you like," Roy was very sincere but what came from him didn't add up. Eric was also confused.

Eric walked over to Damian's side and faced his grandfather with a serious face. "But the man I fought today said that he was from our parents. The men with him killed that girls grandmother," Eric said very seriously, which was a very rare and dangerous thing. Sure his facial features being serious was a frightening factor but when he's angry then he actually gets serious.

Roy looked back with just as dangerous a look as either of them. "Those dolts couldn't figure a plan that precise out. I can't believe I raised such an insensible boy but yes, the two of them and myself had no clue as to what has happened. I think that sending me might have just saved both of their asses. If they would have come, from the look in Damian's eyes he would have ripped them to ribbons," it was kind of weird to hear him speak with old and new terms mashed into one breath. The man pondered for a second then looked back at the two boys standing their ground, still not sure if he really was on their side. "Listen boys, something bigger might be going on. You see, our family is a real threat to other vampires and…well You'll know when you're older," he said and his body began to tense.

Eric seemed to take a huge offense to these words and a childish fit rose from within him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN I GET OLDER?!" he shouted. "You're only 200 years older than me! Why I'm I being left out?!" Eric then waited for an answer.

Roy crossed his arms and raised an eye brow. "You might have lived a while, but you are still a child. Besides, you still need to take care of that problem within that vampire mafia business," he said casually.

Damian turned to Eric with a confused and amused look on his face. "The vampire mafia?" he stifled a laugh.

Eric glared at Damian for laughing at him. "It's not called the vampire mafia, It's called Cursed. And I got some pretty reliable friends there, so I'd shut up. They might come in handy one of these days. Especially for you, lover boy," Eric said bitterly. Then continued to say, "I'm not fond of who runs it though. That's why I got out. I tried to take a few friends with me but they told me that they had to stay, they were in too deep now. Hell, even the head honchos right hand man wanted out with me, but he said something about an ongoing project. I don't know but that shit is more serious than you think," he said crossing his arms. Both Damian and Roy kind of found humor and interest in this, Cursed.

Damian soon remembered the beginning of the conversation. "Then why are they targeting Serenity? Who ever they are," he asked intelligibly.

The old man pondered for a second. As if going over other probable details. "She's most likely a Savior, correct? They must be trying to harness her power," he said confidently.

Damian and Eric both were confused at his words. As if he were speaking a foreign language. Damian was the first to give in to his curiosity. "What do you mean her power? She's just a normal human," his mind zinging with questions.

Gramps gave a small chuckle. "Have you not read the book? I'm sure you have it. It says they are special humans being chosen by God himself. You think that he wouldn't give them a little bit of protection? Saviors are one of the most holy of creatures. Their blood is toxic to anyone who drink it. Have you not read these details?" his voice was mere disbelief.

Damian began to get aggravated and sat down in a chair that was gathered. "Only some of that we know. So many of the pages have been ripped out that there is no way I could know all of this. Even so, how could they use her power? What the hell is it?" his voice was nearly cracking with the built up frustration.

His Grandfather chuckled with an omniscient look in his eyes. "That's the thing. Saviors come in just as many varieties as vampires. They can go from reading minds and emotions to inhuman physical strength. That girl seems to still be sleeping," he said with a smile, looking down the way she just went. The smile faded though, to a serious worry. "But she'll awaken to it soon. Very soon. That is why she needs more protection then ever. The only way you could extract the power of a Savior is to get them to kill themselves. Damning their souls then they have to drink from the blood as the last glimmer of life fades from their eyes," his eyes never falling away from the doors she had just exited not minutes before. More pages had been ripped from that book then Damian thought possible.

Damian felt a sickening feeling of pure fury. His eyes grew crimson and his teeth inched longer and longer. The mere aura around him became thick and dangerous. "Hell will freeze over before I let them lay another hand on her!" Damian was shaking, his fingernails digging into his skin.

Eric saw this and gripped Damian's shoulder tightly. "This will only frighten her at the moment. Besides, they don't have to touch her to get what they want from her," his voice low and warning.

The words had caught Damian's attention and he bit his hand roughly. Forcing himself to calm down. "What do you mean?" was all he could get out.

Eric sat down at the couch behind him. "Didn't you hear what Gramps said? They have to want her to commit suicide. What better way then to kill everyone that surrounds her with happiness. Her grandmother was only the beginning. Most likely you'll be targeted pretty soon. Hell, you're probably the top priority! These fuckers don't mess around," he said with a hint of experience. This Cursed gang was more serious then the other two had given him credit for.

Damian was filled with hatred for whomever they were. It was confusing to not even know who the hell they were fighting. "What do we do?" he said calmly, fighting back the urge to release all this stress in a loud roar. His grandfather took one look in his eyes and knew that they were more frightening then Eric's, let alone any other vampire he knew. "We talk to the only living thing that would possibly know to the answer to that question," he answered simply.

Damian gave a sigh. "And who would that be?" he asked as he rubbed his temples.

Roy gave a smirk, "Valance Greshack."


	12. Chapter 12: Demons and Dreams

Chapter 12

As Serenity sat in bath, looking at the red water ripple as she moved. She felt the sensation for tears but she had none left. She was run completely dry. She looked at the water, looked at the image it reflected. Her eyes were swollen, stains of the saltwater trails her tears had taken, and redness over her entire face from scrubbing at the blood. She couldn't believe she was really gone. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking of other things to keep her mind from swelling with once joyous memories. Then she heard a voice that she truly wasn't expecting.

The voice that sounded like her grandma. "Stop your sniffling. I'm right here," said the voice, exasperated. When she looked around she didn't see anything but the voice rang clear in her ears.

She then came up with her own, human reason. "Great, I'm going insane," Serenity's tone was week and raspy. No doubt from the strain of keeping in the screams of agony.

Although she didn't expect to hear the voice a second time. "You live with a ghost for six years and yet you deny that your grandma is! Jeez, I thought I raised you better," it was Ruth's voice. That made the terror of the word 'ghost' all the more terrible. "Oh, no. I know that face. I'm sorry that I'm frightening you sweetie but it's true. I've already seen Winston about it. He was so happy I thought he might just hop through the roof," although it was like the voice you'd hear in a dream, distant, an echo almost, it comforted her.

She felt a wave of relief over her. Not only was she sure that she was mostly sane, but Ruth was watching over her. "I've never been so glad to know a ghost is watching over me, Nene," Serenity's words were coated with relief. She couldn't see her yet but that time would come soon enough. Serenity finished her bath and put on the robe that was provided. Serenity looked around at the wondrous bathroom in awe. She had been so distraught before that she was lucky she found the tube. The room must have been thirty by thirty feet. There was even a chandelier that appeared to be made with real diamonds. The tiles, that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, seemed to be made of a black marble. There wasn't even a toilet in this place. Ruth made a comment that I'd probably have a golden seat that's just for looks if it did. Then Serenity saw a paper on the door knob that told them which room to go into.

Ruth talked occasionally about how that seeing a bright light at the end of a tunnel was complete and utter bullshit, or about feeling cold but then noted that her death was probably too quick to know how it was to really die and how that she was a ghost so it probably wouldn't show her a bright light. Although these things were a bit morbid it was just like Ruth to explain how she felt about things, especially to Serenity. As they reached the room Serenity looked at the knob that appeared to be sold gold. She wasn't really surprised by it, she didn't really care either. She knew that Damian was very rich to begin with. Now she was starting to think these people have a orchard of money trees somewhere. As she turned the knob and entered the room she saw that there was a corset dress laying on the bed. It seemed very old but never used. The strings seemed untouched by human hands. It was strapless and small swirl designs everywhere. The dark blue of the corset was her favorite color and the top layer was like beautiful tissue paper over the silk. "It's gorgeous," she said as she looked upon it. Then gave a pitiful whine.

Ruth was surprised. "What's so depressing?" she said with a bit of bite to her tone.

"I can't put on a corset by myself," Serenity's tone sad and pathetic. Ruth however lost it laughing.

Serenity took off the robe and found that the underwear was laying beneath the dress and gave a happy sigh of relief. Soon she took her first few tries at the corset. Of course, none of them succeeded. Soon there was a knock on the door. She was covered the only thing was that the corset wouldn't stay up so she had to hold it close to her sides with her hands. "Come in," she said with the acknowledgement of defeat.

As Edward entered the room he looked at Serenity for a moment and couldn't help the chuckle that crept up on him. "In need of some assistance?" he asked gently but she saw that he was indeed still humored at her pathetic state.

She glared at him but then turned to face the mirror. "Yes," she mumbled. Edward chuckled once more before walking towards her and starting to tie the weaved laces of the corset. She grumbled for a moment before returning to earth. "Why did you pick out this dress any way. Didn't you have some woman jeans somewhere?" she said still a little angry she couldn't get the corset to work.

Edward seemed amused by this. "No, his mother would never where jeans. She was too high class for even this dress. She never wore it once," although he said it very refined, Serenity knew that he was quite furious with Damian's mother.

"I guess that woman has never suffered besides from her sons defiance huh?" Ruth's voice filled the room with a menace.

Edward was surprised at first but Serenity never moved or changed face. "That's my grandmother. She turned into a ghost to look after me," her voice was gentle and Edward continued to yank and pull but left enough room for her to breath.

Edward nodded when it was done. "I think you look rather lovely. I can't wait to see," Edward said with an almost evil intention.

She gave him a questioning look as she brushed through her somewhat damp curls. "See what?" she foolishly asked.

Edward's grin widened. "Damian's face when he spots you in that dress. He'll be glad to see you smiling again as well," he stated simply as he left the room. Serenity looked in the mirror, and saw that she was blushing deep crimson. She laid on the bed and started up at the painted ceiling from the red velvet comforter on the king-sized bed. The smile on her face slowly growing the more she thought about it. She then sat up and looked around the room. The vanity was bordered with gold but that was probably the only thing in there that shined other than the door knob. The rest gave off an artistic glow that warmed the entire room. Serenity was glad there was no television or radio to drag away from it's beauty. The room seemed old, and untouched for years but there was no dust or cobwebs. She felt like she had been sent back in time a few centuries.

She finally felt the courage to go back to the living room. "You ready, Nene?" she said happily as she opened the door.

Ruth's voice followed quickly behind her. "Right here," she said in a mother like tone.

As the Serenity walked down the way she went before she found the bathroom again. She felt very glad she didn't have to walk all that way in heels. It was just an hour ago that Damian had sent her to wash up. He was always so worried about her. Serenity knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. That's why she needed him so badly when her grandmother had passed. She felt so insecure. Serenity walked a little further to find a blazing fire in the middle of the room and Damian sat in the black recliner. He appeared to be asleep, so she took silent steps to approach him. She took a seat next to him on the floor as she used her knees prop her up to the correct height to stare as his features. Ruth, even though Serenity couldn't see it, was smiling. "I'll be waiting for you back in the room," her voice warm. Serenity nodded, not taking her eyes off of Damian. She gently reached out and touched his cheek that felt so warm.

He flinched at first but then relaxed. "Serenity," he whispered in his slumber.

She was surprised at first but then saw that he was simply dreaming. "I'm sorry. I've been such a handful," she said as she continued to caress his face and gracefully removed some stray hairs that fell across his face.

His hand raised up and grabbed her hand, pressing it against his cheek. "I don't care," he mumbled and it brought a smile to her now red face.

Another body had entered the room but he stayed far away. "He is hopelessly stubborn when it comes to you," it was Eric who spoke the playful words. He had introduced himself to her when they were in the house.

She saw that he seemed to be in quite a daze. "I don't know why. I'm simply human," she said softly.

Eric laughed softly before continuing. "That's exactly why there are no exceptions to you. He would happily give up everything for you. You don't know how much pain he went through just by you forgetting him," the reality in his words hit her like a ton of bricks. She hadn't thought about how he felt when she had forgotten.

She quickly turned back to Damian who was still sleeping. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to forget you. You were the last person I'd want to forget," the sudden grief was evident in her voice.

He could hear her and feel her suddenly becoming very sad. His face got very stern. "Don't get upset. As long as you remember…I'm happy," he said with sudden, drowsy determination.

Eric spoke softly as to make sure his voice wouldn't reach him as well. "There is nothing in this world he cares more about. Even before he knew what you were," he said sort of like a child with making a point.

She didn't understand though. "Before he knew I was human?" she asked wondering if he was truly mental.

He gave a snicker. "Not quite. You see, you're a special human. One that very rarely appears. In all of my life I've never seen one till you. You are what we call a Savior," he said gently but withheld something important. She could see it behind the childish gaze he gave her.

She pondered for a moment before speaking again. "Then how can you be sure I'm one of them?" she said with a little bit of resistance.

He saw that she was digging deeper. Curious as to what he was talking about but unable to get the words to come out. Humans were so predictable but she held a certain bitterness to her words to let him know that it was safer not to lie to her. "Only a select few could ever know those answers. I am not one of them, but if you are, you should awaken soon. Our gramps, I mean, Roy, says if it happens it should be within the next few years," he said, unable to be completely serious.

She looked at him with a little bit of frustration but then looked back at Damian who had refused to give up her hand. "What exactly are Saviors?" she said quietly.

Eric heard the worry in her voice and it actually sent tingles down his spine. His eyes slightly softened. "There is much I don't about them but there is one thing I do know, a vampire could live for eternity but will feel incomplete if he doesn't find his. You see, we normally mate amongst our kind but we are also hopeless romantics. Well, most of us. Anyway, if you mate with a vampire that is not one you love you will not have children," he said this suddenly becoming very serious. Not a dangerous seriousness but more of a lonely one. "Most of us go insane because we can't fill the hole. Saviors however, are rather special," he paused, looking at Serenity who's eyes never left Damian. "Their blood are the only kind that can be converted into vampire blood. And it's the only blood that can make vampire blood human. When a vampire happens to find a Savior, they have to be able to be chosen for each other and only then will the whole be filled that no vampire woman could," he said somberly.

Serenity could hear it. His whole body crying out in pain because of this hole he spoke of. Not just through his words, it was as if she could hear an inner voice screaming. She wasn't sure why but she wanted it to stop. "I'm sure you'll find her soon. Don't give up so quickly," she said so quietly that only his exceptional hearing would be able to catch it. He smiled at her, even though her eyes never shifted, he knew she saw him in a new light. Not just him, Damian too. He looked at her curiously, maybe humans weren't as predictable as he thought. In an instant he was gone. Almost as if he vanished into thin air, but really he was just too fast to see. She felt relieved that the pain had gone with him and just as fast. Serenity looked at the at ease Damian. She felt the exact opposite from Eric than she did from him. Damian was warm and blissful. She began to question this sixth sense, was it that she really was a Savior, or was it Eric's explanation. She decided time would be the only answer to her problems. "Damian?" she asked as his head turned to her still asleep.

"Hm?" he voice was like a hum of an angel to her.

She used her free hand to stroke his arm, gently up and down his forearm. "Why are you so happy when you around me?" she said nervously. Why didn't she just say 'Do you love me?' to him.

He smirked even though his eyes were closed. "You accepted me…" his voice still overcome by grogginess. She finally knew where their deep connection had started. When they were still small. His face turned a most beautiful red. "…and I love you," he mumbled. Serenity's eyes widened and her heart raced. She didn't know how to respond.

"That's a bit low don't you think?" said a voice from the far corner of the room, a familiar voice. She turned to see Edward holding a try of hot tea. She was still in a little bit of shock but then realized an obvious excuse.

"He's obviously dreaming. He doesn't know what he's saying," Serenity convinced herself, even though she truly didn't want to believe it. She wanted it to be said to her, and only her. She wanted it so badly that she didn't notice how much until the words were spoken.

Edward walked gracefully with the tray and placed it on the coffee table behind her. "Do you truly want that?" he said as he placed five cubes of sugar and no crème inside the singular cup.

She rubbed her thumb on Damian's hand that had hers in a gentle but firm grip. "No," she confessed very bluntly. Edward was always easier to talk to.

Edward stood behind her and gazed upon Damian. "He hasn't slept that peacefully in years. It's as if he's a child again," he said with a smile that faded. "He's not though. He is a vampire, he does need blood from time to time. His rage is also something that shouldn't be taken lightly," he warned almost.

He looked down to see her grip had tightened on Damian's hand but her face still held no fear. "I know that, but I don't think Damian would take a human life," her voice held no fear, no second guesses. It made Edward feel a little bit better. She sat patiently staring at Damian.

Edward knew that she might be sweet and caring but she's also determined and stubborn. She resembled Damian so much it scared him. It was as the two weren't complete unless they were together. "You're right, no matter how many times his parents tried, he wouldn't take a human life. Not since he met you," Edward said quietly then walked out of the room, silent as a mouse. Damian twisted a little bit on the large chair, still holding fast to her hand.

She smiled as raised herself up a little and kissed his cheek. "I love you too," his grip loosened and she rose from the spot on the floor and gently walked to the couch nearby and took a sip of the tea. She would listen to the crackling of the fire and beat of her heart still pounding. How would she go about this now? What if her logic was true, he's just dreaming and didn't know what he was saying? Now her life was about to turn upside down. She sat there in the firelight, with a thousand thoughts running through her head, but still found the ability to sleep. Her still damp hair cooled her warm face. "Who will I talk to about this?" she asked herself quietly as she drifted into slumber.

A shadow stood at the dark corner of the room and looked over her with a small wicked smirk. "You're going to cause my grandson quite a bit of trouble aren't you?" Roy's tone was soft and calm. The years suddenly apparent in his voice. Then his eyes moved over toward Damian. "And you're more than willing to take that trouble with your bare hands," he said as he walked to the flames and stood to watch them burn. "Your parents did send the first man, to kidnap the girl and hold her hostage, no harm was meant to befall her. As for the other man…even that I can't explain," he then turned to see Damian's face was scrunched up in anger but still asleep. "Sleep my dear boy, there are worse things ahead," suddenly Damian's features grew softer and entered a impenetrable state. He could no longer hear anything in his dreams. He then turned to Serenity again. "How you remind me of my Silvia in that dress," he chuckled and without another sound, disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13: Preditor and Prey

_Chapter 13_

_As morning broke upon a stylish villa, a girl with dirty blonde hair was already out of bed. Her sapphire blue eyes gazed upon her collection of childish stuffed animals that filled her the corner of her blank room. All that was there was a wooden vanity and dresser. Her bed was queen sized had a black comforter that complimented the white pillows. At sixteen years old she would rise before the sun and finish all the trivial self duties. When the sun rose, her real duties began. She would start out with a hundred chin ups, then a slow two hundred sit ups. As she continued she would take an hour she would practice her martial arts with her teacher, an old man with a face of many scars and the blindness in the left eye but the brightness of his brown good eye. His silver hair and draped his wrinkled face with wisdom that could only come with age. His voice was deep and raspy but warming as he spoke with a Japanese accent. The accent wasn't too fairly light since he had been teaching her since she was five._

"_My you have grown within the past few years haven't you,…Angela," she smiled at him kindly as she always did. He was the only one who would show kindness to her inside the home. Even her father was cold to her. _

"_Yes, Takuma. Uh, I mean, Sensei," she said remembering that he had preferred her calling him that. He laughed softly as he began to circle around her a couple times. She stood perfectly still, following him with her eyes alone, never letting her guard down. Suddenly he lashed out but she caught the blow and countered it by tossing him onto the padded mat. He lost his breath for a second then stood back up. _

_He dusted himself off. "I don't see why you still train if you even surpass me," he said a little disappointed._

_She giggled slightly. "Probably to keep my sanity. You know how I'm treated her, a prodigy that won't use her gift," Angela bowed her head a little. "Even my father looks down on me," the happiness in her voice faded as she looked back up at a smiling Takuma. _

_He walked over to her and placed a understanding hand on her shoulder. "You feel compassion for them. There should be no shame in that. You see no reason to kill, therefore you don't. They think you a coward, when you just have a big heart," he said kindly. _

_Angela smiled up at the tall, scar-faced man with admiration. "Thanks, Takuma," but the heartfelt moment was quickly ended with a scrawny boy rushing into the room. He slid the door open fast and panted wildly. _

_He spoke in broken gasps. "Angela…Serenity…her grandma…was murdered…Serenity…is missing," and with those words she rushed past the boy with unbelievable speed. She had changed quickly into her jeans and black tank top. Eyes narrowed as she ran out the door passing her father. The head of the vampire hunters. She had been raised in this family, to murder any vampire at the sight of them. Angela was rather rebellious and refused to kill vampires that hadn't done anything wrong. Although her skills matched those that had taken most of their lives to achieve by the age of ten, she refused to use them for pointless means. Angela was also best friends with Serenity for 6 long years. She ran down the hill that her home sat on and around a few corners, of course, going at a speed no one could believe. She halted in front of the rickety old 18__th__ century home. Her eyes widened at the sight of the body bag being carried out of it. This should have never happened. _

_Angela overheard the reporter that was a good fifty feet away talking into her microphone. "It was a tragic event. Seventy five year old Ruth Lightner was brutally murdered at approximately 7:45 last evening. Officers say that the woman's throat was ripped by a some kind of animal. The location of the granddaughter, Serenity Lightner, is still unknown. There is evidence that Serenity was at her home shortly after the attack but disappeared without a trace," the red haired woman continued on but Angel couldn't bare to listen anymore. Then noticed something very peculiar. There were footsteps leading away from the house, but no one seemed to notice them. Was she the only one that could see them? Angela compared her feet to the footsteps and saw that they were larger than hers. They couldn't have been Serenity's since they were the same shoe size. She followed them as they ran northwest away from the home. Angela was now determined to find where they would lead._

_Serenity arose that morning feeling light and relaxed she looked down to see that she was still in her dress but not on the couch. Instead she was in a nice warm bed. She looked at a note with nice handwriting. She figured it must have been Damian's. It read;_

"_Dear Serenity,_

_Sorry you're still in that uncomfortable dress, but I wouldn't allow anyone change you into more comfortable wear. We are all men after all. Anyway, please join us for breakfast in the dinning room._

_Sincerely,_

_Damian"_

_She felt a strong relief rush over her about not letting anyone change her. Serenity turned the paper over to see a map that leads to the dinning room. Good, now she wouldn't get lost. She quickly changed out of the dress and into a pair of pajama pants and the big t-shirt at the end of her bed. After she slipped on the shirt she quickly realized that it was Damian's. His smell was the same as the time when she had remembered. She smelled it for a minute or two before she heard a knock on the door. _

_She quickly turned around and raced to the door. "Hello?" she quickly opened the door only to realize that it was Damian. She let out a small scream. He was obviously confused when she ran from the door and to the vanity. She frantically brushed her hair to get the disobedient knots out of her now curly hair. _

_He let out a small chuckle. "So that's what's was the matter," he said with a grin. She stuck out her tongue but noticed he had pulled his hair back into a neat ponytail. His t-shirt seemed to hang from his muscular but soft body, although his jeans weren't tight they weren't falling off his backside either, but his lips were what caught her attention. They were full and kissable. It was the first time she had noticed them. It took everything in her not to stare and look back at her reflection as she finished up. She placed down the brush and quickly ran back to the door where he leaned against the doorway. "Well, are we all prettied up for breakfast?" he said sweetly. _

_She gave him a warning glare. "Excuse me but around others than my grandma I like to look semi-decent," her voice seemed dangerous but what was really going on was her heart was pounding. She hoped he had mistaken it for the near heart attack of being indecent._

_He gave her a soft look. "Jeez, calm down. I know. I did have a mother you know. And she was ten times worse," he said with a relaxed tone. She felt like she was going to get caught in loving him at any minute. This was getting ridiculous. "Come, I'll walk you to breakfast. I know I drew you a map but I heard you moving around and I decided against going alone," he said with a smirk that was devilish but handsome at the same time. He lent out his arm and she took it graciously. She tried to calm her heart but only felt more nervous of being caught. She then looked up at his sure deep blue eyes looking straight forward. She felt a sudden feeling of warmth in her heart but instead of racing it was calming it down and she closed her eyes and let the feeling take over. She then leaned her head on the arms they had linked together, she could almost feel the heartbeat in the veins of his arm, she could hear it rising in pace, just like hers. She felt relief but her shyness would prevent her from confessing right then and there. _

_When they arrived at the dinning hall both Roy and Eric looked extravagant. Eric simply wore pajama pants showing of his washboard six pack abs. Roy, however, wore a jeans and an old fashioned green sweater. Although they were supposed to be out of date, it looked rather nice on him. He didn't look anything like a grandfather, more like another older brother. His hair was as black as Damian's but it was cut short. They were both munching on toast with grape jelly on it, although Eric was reading a comic book and Roy was reading the newspaper. They both looked up at Serenity and smiled. She had only met them yesterday and they already seemed like she had known them for a life time. Although this seemed fairly warm she still felt as very lonely. She __was _the only female there. There was no one she could talk to, but she couldn't just go out, find Angela, and say, 'Hey, I'm living with a bunch of guys that just happen to be vampires, besides the butler, and I'm in love with one! I need to talk to you about some advise.' Yeah that wouldn't go over smoothly. Serenity sat herself down next to Roy who was at the end of the table. Damian would have thrown a fit if she weren't there, so he took the seat next to hers. Edward appeared from the right hand side with two small trays of toast. With a side of strawberry jam, unlike the grape jelly the other two were feasting upon. 

Edward noticed the small curiosity as she glanced to the other two then back to the tray. "Damian, prefers strawberry," he said gently. She nodded then took the side of the jam and put it on the corner of her toast and Damian watched, intrigued by the short conversation they had. 

She took a bite of the corner without hesitation. Her eyes widened. "Delicious," her voice was quiet and quite amazed. "I've never tried that before. It's good," she said as she happily applied more. Edward smiled slightly then left the room. The boys watched in amusement as she ate the bread. "What?" she asked biting down on another one.

Eric laughed before answering her. "You humans are so strange. You do so many funny things when you like something," his voice childish and playful.

Roy nodded with agreement as he set down his paper and picked up his glass mug of coffee and took a delicate sip. Damian left out a chuckle as she pouted. Suddenly a question revealed itself to her. "Well if that's different then do you guys fall in love differently too?" she asked and they all looked at her with surprise but differently. Eric's was more of an admiration, as if he were proud she had found the question. Roy's was more of an impressed shock that a human thought so deeply. Then her eyes fell on Damian, his was blank for a moment then kind of amused. She actually felt fear of being right.

He shock his head from side to side. "No we don't fall in love differently. We're the same on that level," he said, with deeper feelings then she realized. Then suddenly there was a loud knock at the door that could be heard by the whole house.

Everyone was startled but Damian was more shocked then any. "Who the hell could that be. You'd have to be insanely strong to slam that knocker three times that loud," he said, thinking aloud. 

A voice from the kitchen called to the dinning room. "I'll go see who it is," it was obviously Edward. Silence filled the room as they waited for his return. All of them were eyeing the door. Minutes felt like hours as they waited with curious intent. Then, finally the door began to open and Edward slid out through the opening. "Um, Serenity, it's for you," he said as Angela walked through on her own. 

Angela's eyes widened at once when she saw Serenity was safe and unharmed. "Serenity! My God, are you okay?!" she said as she crossed the room and Serenity stood up immediately. 

Serenity was shocked. "What are you doing her?" her eyes wide with disbelief. 

"What the hell do you think?! I heard about your grandma and I went to go find you," Angela was so wrapped up in the fact that Serenity was safe she didn't realize who else was around. She came to notice soon enough when she saw a pair of familiar black eyes. "You," she breathed. 

Eric stood up straight and threatening. "You," his voice deep and serious. Damian stood protectively beside Serenity. 

Angela now knew what his mind set was and her eyes hardened. "I have no business with you. I was just worried for the girls safety," suddenly the room felt tense. He stared Angela down like she was filth, not even worth his presence. That hit a nerve. "Excuse me, but stop sizing me up. I already told you, my business here is not with you. It never was," her voice went a little soft at the end. 

He remained a severely pissed off vampire. "So you just happen to be a hunter that has no business with her prey?" he said with vicious growl. 

Serenity looked at her. "Angela?" she didn't respond to her. 

Angela locked gazes with Eric. "Quit it. You knew I had nothing to do with her death," she said very strongly and the conversation now involved only those two. All others watched in amazement. Even with a new truth unraveling Serenity didn't move from Angela's side. 

Eric's teeth were clenched and his lips curled back into a snarl. "You were a coward back then. You did nothing out of fear. You are lucky you ran," his voice dangerous but her eyes never flinched as she glared at him with her eyes as cold as ice. 

"It's true, I ran out of fear. It was because that was my first hunt and I saw the horrors of what my father did for so many years. I wasn't afraid of you, I was afraid of what they were about to do. I was afraid for the girl. They wouldn't let me save her, but I wasn't going to sit around and watch. I was scorned for my beliefs but I never faltered. I've never killed a single vampire, even though that was about five years ago," the truth spilled from her lips like holy water from the grail. The words seemed to bring new realization not only to Eric but to the whole room that waited quietly for their questions to be answered.

Damian stood behind Serenity, ready to pull her away if necessary. Serenity looked at Angela with shock at the new light that was shone on her friend. Edward watched from the door as if watching a favorite television show. While Roy merely waited for a chance to speak. When Eric's realization had hit and there was a short silence, he thought it to be appropriate. "A vampire hunter family, huh?" Angela's eyes found their way from Eric's to Roy's. "Interesting, but what I find even more interesting is how you found us. It's obvious you had no intent from the start that involved us. You didn't even seem to notice that we were vampires until you spotted a familiar face," his eyes quickly glanced at Eric. "So what exactly brought you here?" his question had brought up a subject that she wasn't quite sure of herself. Which was printed all over her face. 

Angela took a deep breath and hoped they didn't think she was crazy. "I followed a set of footprints. They lead away from Serenity's house so I followed them. Since no one else saw them," she said cautiously and Roy's eyes flickered with amusement. Eric and Damian watched their grandfather carefully as he cleared his throat. Serenity, looked at him with less enthusiasm, still getting over what had just happened. 

Roy's grin seemed to widen with as he spoke. "Do you think the footprints were Serenity's?" the question seemed meaningless, but the answer was what was unexpected.

Angela looked down at her feet and remembered how the feet weren't even close to the size of hers let alone Serenity's. "No, they weren't. They were too big," she said quietly. Suddenly all eyes moved back to her.

Although everyone was shocked, except Roy. No, he was very expectant of that answer. He then looked over to Eric. "Eric, how about you come here for a second," Roy's voice awoke him from his shock and he walked over to him even though he was standing next to Angela. He was too lost to even begin fighting with him. He stood straight and his six foot two inches towered over Angela's measly five foot 8 inches. "Angela, right? Is his foot the one you saw?" her eyes moved from hers to his and she stepped back in simple surprise. 

Her breath returned to her in a few seconds for her answer. "Yeah, it was him," she said with shaken words. What did this mean? Eric seemed just as surprised as her. 

Roy looked at the two and laughed. "Could it be that she's a Savior?" both of the two looked at the him as if he were a lunatic. 

They screamed at him in unison. "NO WAY!" both very unacquainted with the idea. They glared for a second or two before they turned to be back to back. 

Damian chuckled slightly. "A perfect match," he said more to himself than anything. Eric and Angela both glared at him as if they were going to kill him if they didn't kill each other first.

Serenity stayed silent for another moment before breaking the relaxed atmosphere. "Who did Angela not kill?" the question had manifested it's way directly to Eric's heart. He was no longer angry, but extremely sad. Angela looked at Serenity, and for the first time, she saw the sincerity in her eyes. 

Eric folded his arms across his chest. "Our cousin. Damian never knew her," he watched Damian as his eyes widened with surprise.

Damian then processed the information. "Why didn't I know her?" the curiosity was eating away at him. 

Eric simply smirked. "She was banned from the family too. She had fallen in love with a human, her Savior, and her mother, our mother's sister, banished her from the family," the room was silent. Roy sat back down, the same for Damian. Serenity and Angela looked at each other before they both took seats as well. Edward reentered the kitchen and began to clean a little to keep his mind occupied. 

Roy saw Eric was having a hard time repeating the story that was, no doubt, replaying over and over in his mind. "Eric was extremely close to his cousin, Helen, since they were born around the same time. He agreed with her and therefore got banned as well. It's true he was defiant from the beginning but when he protected her human that was the last straw. That was almost a century ago. The only reason that Eric was aloud to see Damian if he never spoke of her or her human lover," he spoke barely above a whisper. Her death seemed to hurt them both very deeply. Angela was shaking so very slightly. She fought back the tears of anger and regret. No could have known what she was thinking at that moment. How much she hated herself for not being able to help an innocent person. The is, no one but Eric. He saw the reaction and instead of feeling glad he felt miserable, he felt bad for making her suffer. After all it wasn't her fault, she couldn't control who's family she was born. He fought back the urge to go over to her and tell her it'd be okay and the anger at _her faded away. He didn't know that yet though. _

_To everyone's shock, Angela stood up walked to the door. "I'm not welcome here. I'll get going," she said quickly as she opened and shut the door. Serenity stood up but saw the door open and close again slightly. She looked back at the seat where Eric was sitting. As she had suspected, he had gone after her. Fear shrouded her eyes and she about ran out the door when an hand caught her arm. _

_It was Roy. "He needs to get over himself and except her. Let them go. Finish you're meal, they'll return shortly," she stood still in running position for a moment then straightened up. _

_She shivered slightly. "I'm just worried," she said as she sat back down. She then rested her arms on the table and laid her head upon them. "Now I just need to get over this headache it's given me," she said with frustration. _

_Damian chuckled slightly. "So fragile," he said as he began softly stroking her back. She sighed as she began to feel a little better. The pervious tension being to melt away with every moment his fingers danced along her spine. Although she knew that this didn't mean anything, or did it. She didn't know anymore. Vampires just left too many questions and she was left with little, if any, answers. Serenity was just only scratching the surface of a thousand foot block of ice, and her only tools, her fingernails. _


	14. Chapter 14: Truth be Told

_Chapter 14_

_Angela stumbled out the front door into the snow. She felt a sudden shiver down her spine as the wind blew against her face. She looked up at the grey sky and she knew it would snow again soon. The tears she wiped away only made her face sting in the cold weather. When her gaze trailed back to sidewalk she realized someone was standing in front of her and immediately went into a defensive stance. Although when she saw it was Eric she stood straight. _

"_What do you want? I'm leaving, isn't that what you wanted?" she said almost bitterly. She was obviously feeling guilt but she didn't want to be seen as weak in his eyes. His mouth curved up into a smirk._

"_Do you really believe that we'd let you leave to tell your friends where we're hiding?" he said with a mischievous voice but she heard the single crack that gave him away._

"_Do you really believe that I'd go off and do something like that? Serenity is my friend…" her voice and her eyes seemed to be trailing off into another dimension. His eyes softened on her, it wasn't as cold as before. _

"_If you're such a prodigy as you put it, why didn't you notice that you ran into a vampire household?" his tone wasn't interrogational, but gentle. _

"_I did. I just didn't care. I just wanted to know if she was okay," she locked gazes with him and her heart skipped a beat suddenly. He could hear it._

"_You weren't afraid of what could happen to you?" his voice was calm and almost inviting. "Even after seeing me?"_

"_No, I wasn't," she could feel her face get hot while his eyes continued to burn into her. "If there is one thing I remember when I saw you the first time, it was the hurt in your eyes when they…" she clinched her fist, not wanting to finish her sentence. "If anything I was surprised you didn't, you deserve some kind of revenge for her," Angela eyes were a brilliant bright blue when they looked into Eric's. He seemed angry about this. What had she said that had made him so angry? Was it the fact that she had mentioned his cousin again? "I'm sorry, I should leave," she said as she broke the gaze and started to walk past him when he caught her arm._

"_You're an idiot, didn't I tell you, you can't leave," his words caused her heart and her stomach to do a flip all at once. _

"_I'm not an idiot! All I do is cause trouble for you!" she said as screamed, but her voice softened before she continued. "I make you angry," his eyes widened a little bit at this, he turned to face her and smiled wickedly. _

"_You may make me angry but I assure you, its not for what you think," Eric not only heard her heart beat increase, he could see her cheeks blush, her skin pulse under his touch. It made him glad, she wasn't afraid of him, at least not for being a vampire. "You may not go." his voice was seductive this time. She felt like her face was on fire, and she knew she was blushing, which embarrassed her and only made her blush more. She looked down and realized something. _

"_What are you doing?! You don't even have a shirt on! You must be freezing!" her voice frantic and worried. She had never done that. Hell, she wore flip flops in the winter sometimes. His chuckle distracted her._

"_I might be a little cold but I didn't notice until you pointed it out," she felt him shiver on through her shirt. "I won't go inside until you do," her eyes widened with surprise. _

"_Fine," although she was defiant she was really glad he cared. He didn't hate her after all. As she reentered the home he zoomed back inside and closed the door. _

"_Just make sure you're not being tracked," Eric said as he grabbed a hold of her collar and pulled her face close to his and he pulled off a small mechanical device that was under the collar she hadn't even noticed._

"_Where did that…?" she asked but he began walking away._

"_Daddy must think you're a traitor or something," his voice playful as he walked into a bathroom. _

"_Not surprising," she mumbled to herself as she strolled into the kitchen where Edward was cleaning the already spotless counter._

"_Well, it seems he convinced you to come back," Edward smiled. She blushed and nodded. _

"_Sorry I've caused such an uproar. It's my-"_

"_We can't choose who we were born to," Edward interrupted. She smiled at him. _

"_My name is Angela, nice to meet you."_

"_I'm Edward the butler of Damian and Eric's parents," he bowed his head in gracefully. She looked at the dinning room anxiously. _

"_Serenity was worried about you," Edward told her following her gaze._

"_I'm guess the guy she was sitting next to was Damian?" she asked._

"_Yes, he may not want to admit it but he is crazy for her." _

"_She dreamed about him a lot and it was his picture in the locket right?" Angela looked at the butlers dulled eyes. He nodded and her gaze trailed back to the door. "It must be nice…to be loved so much," she said quietly. Her eyes narrowed and held a sorrowful look of a broken heart. Angela walked towards the door to open it but stopped short. Her hand clinched in a fist, how was she going to explain this to Serenity. She had been so wrapped up in Eric and making sure that there wasn't a misunderstanding to even glance at Serenity's reactions. What if she was hated by her, could she loose the only friend she really had? A strong hand landed on the cress of her back and pushed inside the swinging door. She fumbled into the room, quickly turning around, scowling. "What was that for?!" her voice barely below a scream. She fumed with frustration and embarrassment. It was, of course, Eric who pushed her. _

"_You were in my way, so I got tired of waiting," he was back to his childish self, but she felt her skin melt where he had placed his hand on her back. Although the argument was interrupted by a slight giggle in the background. Serenity was sitting alone at the table. Both Angela and Eric looked around for the other two that were supposed to be there but found nothing. Serenity stood up gathering up her plate. _

"_You missed them. They ran into the living room talking about the what 'we' are going to do about this little 'situation'," she said with a couple of air quotes. Angela felt relieved that she still had a sense of humor. Eric sighed and glided into the living room. _

"_Well, then you two stay here. I'll go see what I can find out," he said excitedly. He grinned childishly at Serenity then left the room._

"_What a funny guy," she said then looked back at her friend. "What do you think of him?"_

"_At first I thought he was an angry cold person, then I thought he was a soft hearted man with a sad past, now I just don't know what to think," there she went again, spilling her guts out to her. Serenity had a way of doing that. Edward rushed out and relieved her of the dishes she was holding. He grinned at Serenity and swiftly returned to the kitchen. _

"_Well, with your previous encounter with him, I could see why that could confuse you," she shrugged it off easily. She appeared to not care about what had just happened._

"_Why?" the confusion and worry had finally gotten to Angela._

"_Why what?" Serenity asking while she cocked her head to one side._

"_Why are you taking this so well? Why aren't you angry at me? Why aren't you behaving like a normal person would when they found out that they were betrayed?" Angela bowed her head. _

_Serenity couldn't help the laugh that slipped through her lips. "Angela, at first, I did feel a little angry that you didn't tell me, but in many ways, you already told me what was happening," she smiled at Angela while sitting back down. "And you never betrayed me. You did something that you believed was protecting me. And you were, but now I have my old memories. At least most of them," her emerald green eyes then trailed to the door to the living room. _

_Angela followed her gaze. "How are you taking Nene's death?" she said quietly but she was overheard. Ruth's voice rang throughout the room. _

"_Well, at first she was a mess without me but when she found out that I'm around as a ghost then she calmed down," at first Angela was shocked but soon overcame it. _

"_Not surprising, you're too stubborn to give up that easily, huh?" she asked the air._

"_You know it!" Ruth boasted._

_Angela looked around but didn't see anything. "Why aren't you around, I mean like why can't I see you?" her eyes falling back on Serenity._

"_No, I can't see her either yet. She hasn't been able to form, I guess," she said uneasily. She really wished she could see that goofy old woman smiling at her again, even if it was transparent. "I wonder how Winston is doing," she said quietly. Angela nodded in agreement. _

"_He must be lonely," Ruth's voice was like a soft echo. Serenity sat quietly but the question was eating away at her._

"_Nene,…how…did you die?" she asked quietly. The room fell silent for a moment. Then the sound of a sigh broke out of nothing. _

"_It's a little fuzzy when it comes to the gruesome details but everything before it I remember."_

_Ruth had just finished speaking with Serenity. She turned to the tombstone and took a picture of it, although she knew that Lindsey, most likely, wouldn't appear, there are many things in a photo that indicate their presence. Sometimes a speck when there is no dust around, a motion when no one was moving, and, on rare occasions they actually do appear. After leaving the cliff she crunched through the fresh snow to reach the back door. She was greeted by Winston who was bugging her about the photo. _

"_I'll pull it up on the computer later. I got to finish dinner before Serenity comes home," she said, completely on purpose. _

"_You're such a cruel old hag!" he shouted. She glared evilly at him. _

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!" she said with her fist raised up in the air as if she would punch him. _

"_Ooh, what're you going to do? Hit me," he joked. _

"_Fine then. I WON'T show you the picture. And you can spend the rest of eternity with the thought that I could have had something good and you would never know," she said proudly. He got extremely angry, but soon it faded into a grin._

"_Or just wait until Serenity comes home," he said happily. This stopped Ruth short. _

"_Oh damn, that's just not right!" she said with a pout. "I might as well tell you then, she was-" suddenly a knock at the door. _

"_Oh, perfect timing, right when she's about to crack," Winston whined. She rushed to the door and opened it. _

"_Hello?" she said while answering the door. There, a man in all black stood. His eyes shielded by a dark pair of shades. _

"_Hello, are you Ruth Lightner?" his voice deep, almost demonic._

"_Yes, that is my name. What do you want?"_

"_Is your granddaughter home?" _

"_Sorry, no she's not,"_

"_Hm, too bad. May I come in?" the man's whole body seemed to scream evil thoughts. And she wasn't about to let him hurt Serenity. _

"_I'm sorry, but I don't believe that I can do that," her voice became very protective._

_He made a wicked smile and showed off a sharp pair of fangs. "I'm sorry to hear that," then lunged at her. She fought back but he had already taken control of her body. She could no longer scream for help. Winston came rushing in and tried his hardest to fling the man off but each time he reached for him his arms would simply go through him. He frantically called Ruth's name. When the man had finished her he dragged her into a the kitchen. _

"_And that's all I can remember," the voice was aggravated. Angela nodded then turned to Serenity. Her face was hidden by the long ravenous hair. Her body trembled as if she was infuriated and her fist clinched tightly. _

"_Serenity, are you alright?" Angela said worriedly._

"_That bastard! He took advantage of you, you couldn't even call for help," the tears dropped unwillingly from her eyes and shined brightly in the light. "Damian, was so worried about me. He already knew that someone would come for me. So he sent his brother to protect me, but he didn't think that they'd attack someone who didn't have anything to do with this," her voice was shaking. Angela placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_It's okay. She's here still, watching over you. And we'll all take out that asshole!" Angela's voice was triumphant and certain. Serenity looked up at her and gently smiled, even though the tears steamed down her face._

"_You're right," she said wiping at her face. "We'll get through this, but we have to speak to Winston. He has to know what Lindsey felt," she said sternly. Angela made a face of confusion as she gave a cheesy grin._

"_Um, who's Lindsey again?"_


End file.
